The Animal Accident
by Katerina Riley
Summary: An inator malfunctions without Doofenshmirtz realizing. Vanessa tries to keep Pery hidden for his own safty. Something begins to stir. But will Perry try to return to Phineas or will he remain human and with Vanessa? RATED T FOR A VERY SPECIFIC REASON! **Sequel is up!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I usually just do PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) fanfiction, but I had this idea and it kept bugging me until I wrote it down. Don't worry, I will continue writing **_**The Ghost That's not Really Dead **_**since that's my top priority, but this just sounded so cute. **

**My inspiration came when I saw some stores about Perry being human. I honestly didn't really like it that much, but then I had **_**this **_**idea. And I think it's pretty cool. I think I'll have it be in Perry's POV with some Vanessa POV mixed in. So without further ado, I give you… The Animal Accident! **

**REMEMBER: THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But I do love that show! :)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

I was in another silly contraption set up by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. This one so happened to be an animal cage. It was ironic since I, Perry, am a platypus. I sat there in my brown fedora hat listening to another evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"…and _that's _why I hate people Perry the Platypus. They're just so mean to me! Animals are way better. Eh… except for you Perry the Platypus… But you're my nemesis! We're supposed to hate each other." Doofenshmirtz paused and looked at me for a second. I just stared blankly back. "I don't know why I'm still talking to you. I need to fire up my Animal-inator." He turned around, "Now where is that plug?"

I rolled my eyes and began picking the lock on the cage. _Seriously Dr. D, when are you going to get more challenging? _It took less than fifteen seconds for me to pick the lock. Doofenshmirtz had just found the plug when I gave him my famous jumping kick from behind. He fell to the ground with an, "Oof!" while I landed gracefully and silently in a crouch.

I watched as Doofenshmirtz gingerly got up off the floor. "You…you escaped?" _No duh, Sherlock. _"No matter…" I saw it coming before he even moved. I did a back flip and landed perfectly balanced on the animal cage before Doofenshmirtz could even fire the Animal-inator at me. This continued for a while, Doofenshmirtz trying (and failing) to get me while I dodged out of his grasp every time. Once we even started sword fighting with swordfish. _How on earth did we get swordfish? _

Then, I finally saw my chance. I dove between Doofenshmirtz's legs and ran for the inator. But right when I was about to push the self-destruct button (_Dr. D will never learn_) his infuriating daughter just so happened to slam the door open causing me to jam my bill painfully into the door.

Don't get me wrong, I very much like Vanessa. But I knew that being the daughter of an evil scientist isn't a very healthy influence. One day, she's going to choose evil, I just know it. And since she's way smarter than her father… The other thing I hate is when she walks in on her father and I fighting, she doesn't help. She just leaves! How on earth can someone _try_ to be good when they don't even help the good guy! And then there's the fact that I think I broke my bill. But other than those things, I guess she's okay. _For an evil scientist's daughter at least._

"Dad… What are you doing?" She was wearing her usual. Black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and black combat boots. Her long brown hair tumbled over her shoulders while her brown eyes darted from me, to Doofenshmirtz, back to me, and then back to her father.

"Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz ran up to hug his daughter. "You helped me catch Perry the Platypus!" He bent down to pick me up. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, but it didn't work.

"I-I did?" Vanessa looked astonished and torn. I gave her a look that said, 'Help me!' But of course, she just stood there.

Doofenshmirtz nodded, "Yes, I'm so proud of you girl! You're first evil act!" He smiled for a bit before walking toward the inator. "Come on Vanessa, help me with this."

I heard the echo of her boots slowly walking after her father. I gave up on struggling. I'll just get out of any trap he'll put me in anyway.

"What are you going to do with him?" Vanessa's voice was soft. She sounded a bit scared.

Doofenshmirtz laughed, "Why, I'm going to kill him!"

My eyes widened. I could hear Vanessa's intake of breath, but my mind wasn't concentrating on anything trivial anymore. My heart started pounding and I began to thrash around in Doofenshmirtz arms. Something told me he wasn't kidding. _I have to get out of here! I can't die, I'm still too young! What about Phineas and Ferb? I can't leave them! I need to get out of here! Where's the exit!_ I was frantic. I accidentally kicked Doofenshmirtz in the eye. _Screw accidentally, LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! _I didn't say that, of course. Platypuses can't talk. But the voice inside my head was getting very horse.

"Ouch! Stop that Perry the Platypus! I'm going to make your death as painless as possible and this is how you repay me? That's very rude!"

"B-But dad, you can't kill him!" Vanessa seemed to be running to catch back up with her father.

"Sure I can," Doofenshmirtz threw me on a platform. I immediately got up and tried to run away, but the light that was surrounding me burned my hand the minute I touched it. I couldn't escape, light was all around me. I was trapped and I began to panic.

"It's no use Perry the Dead-A-Pus. You won't be able to leave. This light traps all living animals encased in it. Not humans though. If I was to go in there, I would be able to walk out without a scratch. Now stay still." He began to aim at me with the Animal-inator. I most certainly did _not _stay still.

"Dad!" Vanessa seemed to be in tears. "You can't k-kill him! It's not right! Please don't kill him!"

"Vanessa, darling," Doofenshmirtz stopped trying to aim at me and gave his daughter a hug. I was still trapped. And my hand was burning even more. "With him out of the way, we can do great evil together and finally be free!" Vanessa pushed him away, but Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to notice. "Okay, Perry, time to meet your doom."

"Wait!" Vanessa looked desperate. In the back of my panicked mind I wondered why she was trying to keep me alive. _Could she perhaps be truly good?_

"What, Vanessa honey? Want to get this on tape?"

"NO! I mean, no dad. It's just… I thought… I thought that the Animal-inator…just, just turned humans…into animals…"

Doofenshmirtz laughed. For such a quick change in demeanor, his laugh was still goofy and un-scary, but it still freaked me out. "Of course it does! And it turns animals into dead animals!" He laughed again. "Now please don't interrupt me, I'm trying to make the future better."

In one last desperate attempt to escape, I slammed my fists into the wall of light. It didn't work. I staggered back, vaguely noticing my bleeding hands. Suddenly, an orange light hit me. And it burned. Even more so than the white light that was surrounding me. I heard myself scream. But that can't be right. Platypuses can't scream. But I did. I screamed my knees buckled. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the cold hard floor. The last thing I heard was Doofenshmirtz laughing and walking away. The last thing I saw was Vanessa running toward me. Then the blackness came over me.

* * *

**Soooo…What do you think? REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the reason for it being rated T! Sorry if Vanessa's a bit OOC**

**Randomness:**** I really hope you all hate Jersey Shore. If you like it, please explain to me the purpose for that show. I don't understand it at all. They get drunk, fight, cuss one another out… They're all just a bunch of airheads! Seriously, what is Jersey Shore's purpose? To make people as stupid as they are? (I hope I didn't offend anyone. I have no problem with people who watch it, just the people **_**on **_**it.)**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

The scream echoed off the concrete walls. It was filled with so much pain it terrified me straight to the bone. Not only should no one ever scream in such anguish, but certainly a platypus shouldn't.

I watched my dad whistle away. "Going to get some food," I think he said. But I didn't care. My _father _just tried to _kill _someone. Yeah, Perry's a platypus. So what? Why should it matter that he's not exactly human. What makes us human? I know now, my dad isn't. No human should ever put an animal in that kind of torture. _His scream… He was in so much pain._

And yeah, I'm a punk, but I care about animals to! Just because I'm a teenager and I hate the world, doesn't mean I have to hate animals. In fact, I love animals. Especially Perry. He's been my dad's nemesis since I was little. In a way, he's the only pet I've ever had. I've grown very fond of him. He's the only one who can stop my dad from doing evil. He's the only boy that's always there for me…even though we've never had a relationship…I mean, he's a platypus! Of course we can't have a relationship. Ever since Johnny dumped me for that preppy chick, Perry's really been the only guy in my life… Even though he's a platypus. It's the thought that counts, right?

I ran over to him. His hands were bleeding from banging on that electric wall. I watched as his gaze caught mine for the last time before closing forever.

I sobbed. My legs started to shake causing me to fall onto my knees. _He's dead. Perry…Perry's dead… _I couldn't hold my head up anymore. It fell on his tiny little body. I've known him practically all my life and he's…

…Wait…

…Wait a minute…

…He's still…

Breathing. He's still breathing.

I lift my head and stare at him.

_And he's…he's glowing. _

There seemed to be an orange glow around him. The same color as the light beam that hit him. I looked around. Dad was still in the kitchen eating who knows (or cares) what. I had to act now. Before he could come back, or I lose my nerve, I quickly scoped Perry into my arms and rushed off to my room.

Ugh. My room. Dad hasn't changed it since I was little. Meaning it's white and bright and, ugh, pink. I hate pink. And frilly things. I really hate frilly things. Which is why I really, really hate my bed. But it was the only soft thing in my room so I gently set Perry on my frilly, pink bed. His brown fedora hat had fallen onto my floor; his right arm was resting on his soft, furry belly. I watched him for a second before dashing across the room to lock my door. Dad doesn't need to know that Perry's still alive. He doesn't need to know _at all_.

As soon as I locked the door, the orange glow that surrounded Perry the Platypus brightened. I mean really brightened. I couldn't see for a few minutes afterwards. And what I did see made me stop breathing for a second. All I could do was stare.

In my bed was not a platypus, but a boy. A really hot boy. A really, really, _really _hot boy. And he looked about my age!

My eyes first went to his face. His features looked vaguely familiar. His hair was a dark golden color and when the light hit it, it shined. Like, really shined. His head was turned so it was facing the window across from the bed making his jaw line look even more outlined then it probably was. The only part of his face that looked slightly flawed was the fact that his nose looked crooked. Covering the roof of his nose were freckles matching the same light color as his hair. My eyes went down to his neck and chest. He was buff. Not like on steroids, but as if he worked out a lot. He had abs to. Really defined abs. The hand resting on his abs looked curse and rough. His knuckles were bleeding. My eyes continued to trail down, but what I saw made me jerk my head up in shock.

_Oh. My. God. _

I had to force myself to concentrate on the wall in front of me. It took all of my willpower not to look back down (what can I say? I'm a girl with hormones, cut me some slack). When I felt as though I could move again without my knees buckling, I walked over to my rocking chair, took the blanket off of it, and covered the boy. I looked at his face one more time before cautiously sneaking out of my room to find some of my dad's spare clothes. Unfortunately, as I was on my way back, my dad almost caught me. Fortunately, the key word there was _almost_.

"Honey!"

I immediately froze in terror. "Y-yes dad?"

"You want some celebratory cake?"

"Uh, no dad. I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay honey. Just come into the kitchen when you want some Figgie Pudding cake."

"Sure dad..."

I calmly walked pass the kitchen, then, as soon as I was in the clear, I sprinted back to my room. I shut the door and locked it again. I didn't turn around. I stood there for about a minute or two just breathing. When I figured I'd calmed down enough, I turned around. The boy was still in my bed. Still sleeping. The blanket was still draped over him. I set the clothes at the foot of the bed. Now that I was over the initial shock of a naked boy in my bed, I could finally put the peices together.

_The Animal-inator changes humans into animals. _I walked over to my rocking chair and sat down. _But the Animal-inator doesn't kill animals._ I rubbed my face, a habit I do when I'm thinking. _It…_ I never got to finish my sentence. The boy started groaning. I jumped up and ran to my bed. I fell to my knees, but I didn't bother standing up. I watched as he brought out his hand from under the blanket and rubbed the side of his face. When he opened his eyes I was mesmerized. They were a beautiful brown. The color of milk chocolate. He just stared back at me, looking a bit delirious.

Finally, I whispered, "Perry?"

He blinked, still looking confused.

"Perry? Is that you?"

He continued staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out but the answer kept eluding him. After what seemed like eternity, he whispered, "You're Vanessa."

I smiled. _We're finally getting somewhere! _"Yes, I am."

Now he looked even more confused. "Did I say that out loud?" He was still whispering.

"Yes you did." I'm not sure why we're whispering, it's not like my dad can hear us anyway.

He raised his hand then stopped, his face frozen in terror. Afraid it was my father, I quickly followed his gaze, preparing to say to best excuse that happened to come to my mind. _It's not what it looks like! It _is_ what it looks like? Perry? Nope, haven't seen him! _

Turns out I didn't need to make any excuse. He was just staring at his hand. My mind finished the thought I had before. _It turns animals into humans… _I looked back at his face. _I owe him some explanation. He must be freaking out by now. Too bad I'm horrible at explaining things._

"There…there was a malfunction with the Animal-inator." Perry's eyes glanced at me and back to his hand. "The good news is it doesn't kill animals!" I wanted to make the last part sound as optimistic as possible, but sounded lame and cheesy. Perry looked at me again, this time, not taking his eyes off me. I gave a nervous smile.

"It just turns us human," He whispered. I nodded.

I'm not sure what I did wrong. But, once I nodded, Perry looked as though his worst fears had come true. And before I knew what was happening, he tackled me. It happened so suddenly. Perry was lying on the bed. He was still, quiet. Then suddenly, he just…tackled me.

I let out a scream.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Do you see why it's rated T now? Yep, definitely **_**not **_**for kids. Unless you're a really perverted kid… One the other hand, I don't care if your mind's in the gutter or not, THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF…uhhh….um... 12? 13? Oh, whatever. **

**Did you guys like it? REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry! I've just been super busy with himework and then my computer was acting funcky. Yeah, this was ready LAST night, but I couldn't getr it to upload :P And then I had school and then dance. You guys are soooo lucky. I'm uploading this before I finish my homework. This is how much I love you all :)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**___

"It just turns us human," I whispered. This time, I knew I didn't say it in my head. I guess that's what happens when you're human, you say what you think more than you actually think. I looked up as I spoke, carefully watching Vanessa.

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. I almost nodded to. Of course she was in on it, she's the daughter. She knew this would happen. _How could I have been so stupid? _Somewhere in the back of my head, I was surprised I didn't say that out loud, but I didn't focus on that. Instead, I focused on remaining calm. I couldn't let her know what I was about to do.

She was looking at me curiously, as if my face portrayed some emotion. She looked as though she was about to speak, but I decided it was time.

I lunged at her. If Dr. Doofenshmirtz was willing to kill me, I can only imagine his daughter wanted the same. I couldn't die. I was Major Monogram's top agent. There was still evil I had to stop.

And…

There was still Phineas.

There was still Ferb.

I couldn't die.

So I attacked her before she could attack me. I heard her let out a scream. But something was wrong. I was constricted. I couldn't move. At least, not properly.

My arms felt loo long and lanky. My torso was far too broad and bare. And my legs felt not only extremely long, but tangled. As I tackled Vanessa, I twisted my body in such a way that the sheets came with me. I was stuck. My legs were above me, lying on the bed while the rest of my body pinned Vanessa down.

"Why did he do it?" I demanded.

Vanessa was struggling underneath me. I had pinned her arms so they were above her head and, because my size and increased greatly, I was able to pin her chest down with my chest. Our faces were about fifteen inches apart. Vanessa started blushing.

"How should I know?" But her demand wasn't as strong as mine.

I studied her face, but I couldn't understand why she was blushing. Who blushes when they're being interrogated by someone much bigger (and frankly, more scarier) than you? It just doesn't make sense.

"Can you… Um… Can you get off me?" Vanessa was blushing again. _What is this girl's problem?_

"You're on _top_ of me! _That's _my problem!" Vanessa's face was practically all red. Her eyes kept dancing around, as if trying not to look at something.

"Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud." I cocked my head, trying to figure her out.

She shook her head, "Well, you did. So can you please get off of me? Like now?"

"No. You're going to try to kill me," I accused.

Something flickered across her face. _Hurt? _But it was quickly replaced by anger. "I _saved _you. Why would I save you if I wanted to kill you?"

She got me there. I opened my mouth to say replay back, back I couldn't find my voice. Undeniably, her logic was very good.

"You… You _won't _try to kill me?" I hated how I sounded like a young naïve kid, but I needed to make this as clear as possible.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "That's what I said! I promise I won't kill you," she looked me in the eyes and I believed her.

_She has beautiful eyes… _I blinked. _Where did that thought come from?_

After a moment, Vanessa continued, "Do you think you can let me up now?"

I bite my lip, weighing everything that just happened. I studied her- well, her face at least, seeing as how I can't see anything else- and finally, I whispered, "Okay. I trust you."

Vanessa looked overjoyed. I felt a small smile tug on my lips. _Why am I happy she's happy? Human emotions are so strange. _

"Do you think you can move now?" Vanessa asked.

"Um…" I felt my cheeks start to warm up. I didn't know why. "I… I'm kinda… stuck." My cheeks got hotter. Now, they felt like they were on fire. _Perhaps this is blushing. I know I'm most certainly embarrassed. _Unsure of anything else to do, I bit my lip. I noticed Vanessa looked both amused and embarrassed at the same time. I deduced she was embarrassed by her cheeks getting redder. _I guess that's why she was blushing before. But why would she be embarrassed? _

"Oh… Okay. Um, let's try…" Vanessa coached me on getting down. She told me to use my arms to lift my chest up and drag my knees into my body while she simultaneously pushed herself backward into a sitting position. I was skeptical, but it worked. As I got down, the rest of the blanket came with me. I sat with one leg in front of me while another was bent underneath. A pink blanket was wrapped around my waist, encircling one leg and draped over the other. I felt rather foolish. I just now noticed that while I was wearing only a pink blanket, Vanessa was fully clothed in her earlier attire: black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and black combat boots. She usually wore black. I don't think I've ever seen her in anything else. Except that one time when her clothes got switched with Candace's. _Candace… Phineas, Ferb… Will I ever see you again?_ My checks burned again, but this time I wasn't embarrassed. _What's going on? _I brought my hand to my face. It was wet. _I'm crying, _I realized. _I'm crying hot tears. _

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked. Her voice sounded so genuine.

"I…" My voice caught. I've never experienced anything like this before. "I'm just thinking about my family."

Now Vanessa bit her lip. After a few moments, she sat beside me (she was in front of me before) and took my hand.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "I'll find a way to bring you back to them."

"But you can't!" I turned my head to look at her face, "I'm not a platypus anymore. I'm a human." I looked away, more tears flowing from my eyes, "I'm not their pet anymore. I can't see them. They can't see me."

"But what if we explained-"

"NO!" I shouted. I faced her again, this time turning my whole body, not just my head, "No. If we explain and by some miracle I do change back, then I can't be with them anymore."

"Why?" Vanessa was rubbing her thumb on top of my hand. It was soothing, but not soothing enough.

"Because…" My voice broke again. _Curse this stupid human body! It has too many emotions, too many weaknesses. _I tried again, "Because we have rules at the agency. If Phineas and Ferb ever found out… I'd be relocated."

"Those are some stupid rules," she murmured.

I laughed. But it wasn't humorous. It sounded cold and heartless. "Those rules have kept us alive. And yet no one has ever liked them."

I was suddenly aware of Vanessa's head resting on my shoulder. My hand was still in hers. We just sat there for a while, in silence. But it was a nice silence. We probably could've stayed there longer, but a sudden knock on Vanessa's door made us jump.

"Vanessa darling?" My blood ran cold. I know that scratchy voice. It's never scared me before, but now, after everything that happened, I was petrified. I could still feel the burning of the ray. I remember the feeling. 'Pain' just seems too nice. It had felt as though I was being burned alive while all my bones were being broken at the same time. It felt as though I was being slowly ripped apart ligament by ligament was then ligament by ligament, I was being sewn back together.

"What dad?"

I was vaguely aware that Vanessa was no longer at my side. I could only think of ways to escape, but my body wasn't working.

"You haven't come out of your room for a while now... Is everything okay?"

It was crazy, but he sounded genuinely concerned for his daughter. I would've been touched if not for, you know, he almost tried to _kill_ me.

"Yeah dad. Everything's cool."

"Are you sure?"

Vanessa sighed, "Yes, dad. I'm sure."

"Okay…"

There was no noise. It was obvious he was still outside her door.

"Dad, do you think I can go out?"

That caught my attention. She was going to leave me? In the house of… Of… In _his _house?

"Oh sure, sure. You just have fun sweetie!"

There was a shuffling noise that told us he was walking away.

I turned my head to face the wall in front of me. I didn't want to see Vanessa. She was leaving me. I thought I could trust her. _I'm so stupid!_

"No you're not. Here."

Something hit my face. But it was soft. I looked at it and realized it was clothes. I looked at her questionably.

"What? You can't go to the mall in a bed sheet."

"I… I'm going with you?"

She laughed. It wasn't like my laugh before though. Hers sounded… Wonderful. Like she was really amused.

"Of course you are silly. Why else would I be going to the mall? You need clothes."

I held up the ones she tossed me. "Aren't these clothes?"

She laughed again, "Yeah, but I don't think you want to wear those all the time."

"Why?"

"Uh…" She bit her lip, "They're my… Dad's."

I looked at these clothes with a new disgust. "I am _not _wearing these," I threw them across the room.

She sighed and walked over to pick them up, "It won't be for long. Just to get to the mall. Then we can buy you anything you want."

I shook my head, "I'm not going in those."

She sighed again and sat down beside me, "You can't go in _my_ clothes. And you can't just go in a sheet."

"Why not?"

She began laughing again, but stopped when she saw my face. I was being completely serious. She started blushing again.

"Because… It's not what you can wear. I mean… You're practically… Pr-practically… mahid."

"I'm practically what?"

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Finally she blurted, "Naked. You're practically naked." Her whole face looked like a tomato.

"And I'm guessing that's bad…" I don't understand. As a platypus, we don't wear anything but our fur. And the occasional fedora hat. Speaking of which… I grabbed my hat that was beside me. It looked a lot smaller than before. I must've been a small platypus.

"Of course it's bad! It's immoral and illegal to!"

I tapped my fingers on my leg, thinking about what to do. I looked at Vanessa up and down. She was certainly wearing more than I was. She seemed to notice me staring at her. For some reason I started blushing again. I'm going to have to get used to this body. I'm probably not going to change.

"Okay then," I started to get up.

"Oh…" I turned toward Vanessa, she, too, was getting up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to stand…over here," she walked toward the door and stared at her, her back facing me.

"Why?"

"Because you're changing," she kept her back toward me.

"Oh, okay…" I just shrugged. I untangles myself from the pink blanket and tried to decide how to put the clothes on. I've seen Phineas and Ferb dressing before so… I stopped. _I saw Phineas and Ferb dressing. _For some reason, it felt wrong. That sentence. It felt wrong. I tried a different one. _I've seen Candace dressing. _No, that one didn't sound right either. Those thoughts didn't make me feel different emotionally, but the way that my body reacted, makes me think that those thoughts shouldn't be thought. _I'll ask Vanessa about it later. _I returned to trying to dress myself. I was finally able to figure out how to put the shirt on. The pants were a bit easier to understand.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

She turned around. "Oh my god. We really need to get you something else."

I couldn't agree with her more. I was wearing some sort of grey pants that were stretchy and stiff. The black shirt was way too small, but other than that, it wasn't too bad. Granted these are my first clothes, so maybe I'm not a very good judge.

Vanessa shook her head, "Come on," she grabbed my arm, "Let's go."

For some strange reason, as Vanessa was holding my arm and as we were sneaking out, I like the touch of Vanessa's skin on mine. _What is with these weird feelings humans have? They make no sense. It's so weird!_

But I actually kind of liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys wanna know how much I hate homework? A. Whole. Freakin'. Lot. That's how much. But, summer's ganna be here soon! So I'm happy about that. I get out May 18! :D Here's chapter four! I just now realized that I have no idea how I'm going to do certain things. I know how I want to end it, but how to get there… That's a good question. However, I shouldn't be bothering you with these details. Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and I don't own J. C. Penny.**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

It was surprisingly easy to sneak out of my dad's house. We didn't even have to sneak! Dad was too busy singing about… Well, about Perry's death. I had to practically drag Perry out of there. He went as white as a sheet, his legs began to wobble, and his breathing began to quicken. Yet at the same time, he looked ready to charge and attack my dad. He didn't calm down until we were in the car for about ten minutes.

"Driving… I like driving…"

I chuckled, "You were a platypus. You couldn't drive."

"No, I could," he said dreamily. "I had all these gadgets and machines… I kinda miss being a secret agent."

"It does sound fun." I smiled.

"Is that the mall?" Perry pointed out the car window.

"Yep! Let's go find you some new clothes!"

Xx~oOo~xX

It took us fifteen minutes to find a parking spot, then another ten minutes to walk to the mall. That's the only thing I hate a bout summer, the busy mall. I don't really go that often, but when I do go, it's always packed. I'm just lucky I found a parking spot at all! Perry and I chatted while walking. It was a bit awkward seeing as how we had to avoid certain subjects. We mainly talked about food. Turns out, we were both famished.

"I've never had a chilly cheese dog. What's it taste like?" Perry asked.

"Well…" I racked my brain, "It's… You see... Um… You're just going to have to wait and find out." Seriously, how do you explain anything to anyone who's been a _platypus _for their entire lives?

As we walked into _J. C. Penny_'s, I noticed people giving Perry weird looks. I don't blame them. He looked absolutely crazy. A cute boy like him wearing ugly clothes like tha- _Wait, did I just…call him cute? _

"This place looks so much different from this angle," Perry said interrupting my thoughts.

I laughed. "Well, you're definitely taller now."

He grinned. After a bout a minute of walking, Perry stopped in front of a shirt rack. "I like this one," he held up a teal T-shirt with a small pocket over the chest.

I took the shirt and held it up to him. "Wow. For a platypus, you sure have a great sense of style." Now, I'm usually known for being a bit sarcastic, but I was being completely serious.

"Um, thanks?"

I laughed again. "Come on, let's find some jeans."

Turns out, we found everything he needed in less than an hour. Perry now has three shirts, two jeans, one pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. He looked really good in dark blue jeans and a teal shirt. All the girls were looked down on him before are practically drooling over him now. Every time the sunlight hits his head, Perry's golden brown hair shines as if it were really made of gold. It disgusts me how the girls were looking at him as if he were a god. I mean sure, he looked really good, but they were so superficial, they couldn't see the really him if it punched them in the nose. They didn't give him a second glance when he was wearing my dad's old clothes, but now that he has a completely new style on? It's just pathetic.

"…you something?"

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Perry smiled. "I said, you're buying all this stuff for me, why don't _you _get something?"

"Oh…" I looked around the store. I didn't see anything that appealed to me. "No, it's okay. I'm not really one for shopping."

"Let me just try? Please? You can't just go around in only black. You need a little color."

If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes looked so pleading and he seemed to genuinely want to do something for me, I would've (quite rudely) declined. I hate color. I prefer black so I can stand out and hide at the same time. My mom's all about color. That's what originally caught my dad's attention. I suppose, I hate color for that; I don't want to find an evil guy, but the main reason is that I want to stand out and hide at the same time. Plus, nothing's wrong with black. Unlike Perry, black actually brings out my own brown eyes. I stood debating for a few minutes. Perry's face never even faltered from his wide grin and questioning look. I finally gave in.

"Oh all right Perry," I sighed.

"Great!" He grabbed my hand and weaved back the way we came. Part of me was yelling at the other part of me for agreeing, but another part (a very small part mind you) was secretly ecstatic that he was holding my hand.

We finally stopped in front of the teen section.

"Wait right here," Perry told me. He looked at me for a second longer than needed before going and finding clothes.

While waiting, I looked around in disgust. There were so many bright colors. I felt blind. I waited for about fifteen minutes. Occasionally, I saw the familiar golden head of hair amongst the other plain colors. I couldn't help but feel angry whenever some cute girl in all colorful clothing tried to start a conversation with him. But I was always left feeling relived that Perry never continued it. _Why am I feeling this way? _Sure he was cute. There's a lot of cute boys, especially at the mall. _Maybe I'm just feeling lonely because Johnny left me… _That was one horrible breakup. I was crushed after wards. I'm still crushed. I mean, I caught him with Candy Klone. _Candy Klone. _Then he has the nerve to tell me they're in love and he wants to break up? _Maybe he does deserve her, _I thought bitterly. _They're perfect for each other. They're both cold and heartless. _I sat down and leaned my back against the wall. _Vanessa, you're not going to get anywhere thinking about him. This about something else, _I chided to myself. So that's why I was thinking about Perry. I remember the first day I ever saw him. I was only six and I thought he was my new pet. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. I was almost seven when I told my mom that dad was evil. She didn't believe me, I asked her why she thought Perry the Platypus did then. She never saw him. She thought I was just making everything up. They finally divorced when I was eight. Now, every time I go to dad's house, I always see Perry. _I've known him for ten years_ I realized _and yet, I know barely anything about him. _

"Hey."

_Speak of the devil. _I looked up, "Hey Perry. Found anything?"

He grinned. "Yep," he held up some clothes. "The dressing room's over there," he pointed to a corner.

"Okay, thanks." I waved at him before walking into the room.

As I walked into the dressing room, I dreaded what was in my hand. I can only imagine the horrifyingly bright clothes. I waited a moment, gathering the courage to look at the objects in my hand. When I finally did, I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

It actually wasn't that bad.

I took my original clothes off and put the shirt on first- a V-neck. It wasn't black, but it wasn't bad either. It was a dark green color with the words, "Green Day" written in white. Next, I put the shorts. They were black. I gave myself a glance over. It wasn't anything like my usual attire, but I actually… I actually… Liked it. There. I said it. I liked this outfit. It even went with my boots, though my boots go with practically everything. I love my combat boots. Before walking out, I took my iPhone and wallet out of my pants and put them in my shorts.

Turns out, I didn't have to walk far. Perry was waiting right outside the dressing room.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Well, it's not what I usually wear…" I looked down at my clothes one more time, "But I like it."

Perry smiled, "Good."

I paid for my clothes as well as Perry's. We walked around the mall, not really wanting to go home for…obvious reasons.

"How did you get such good taste in clothing?" I asked over a chilly cheese dog.

Perry laughed, "Platypus got style." He wiggled his eyebrows and I just had to laugh. We just kept laughing. I bet we were getting weird looks, but I was too busy to care. I could've laughed for years. I hadn't felt this happy in ages. Ever since… No. I won't say his name. Let's just say that I feel as if a weight has lifted off me. I felt like myself.

I don't know when, but I suddenly realized that Perry stopped laughing. I was looking at two people. I didn't know them, but it looked like they were asking people a question. One was wearing a white and orange stripped shirt while the other one had a pink dress on. I took my eyes off of them and back onto Perry. He looked at them longingly.

_Who are these people?_

* * *

**And I left you with a cliffhanger. How do you like me now? Well, I'll give you a hint of the next chapter. You all have been wondering what Phineas and Ferb have been up to? You'll find out next chapter! See you soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So guess what guys! My school gets out on Friday! You know what that means? Sooner updates! How exciting right? :D**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

It was going great, this whole mall experience. I was starting to really relax. I found I actually liked Vanessa. She was easy to talk to, fun to be around, and the best part? I think she was actually good. Not like her father at all. I got some clothes that would be mine. All mine. Not _his_. Of course, that was before I saw…

I began hyperventilating, maybe even shaking too. My version blurred ad the room seemed to spin. I couldn't even tell myself to stop because my whole thought process came to a crashing halt.

_Pull yourself together! _I managed to think. But that was about all I could do. Think that one lousy line. It didn't even help. I was aware of Vanessa staring at me. Sometimes her eyes would shift from mine to searching the mall. But I didn't care. I didn't care because the realization finally struck. I mean, I already knew it. I thought I accepted it to. But that was before I saw them. Before I really realized that I can never go back. Never.

I watched as the two people wondered around, stopping every so often to ask someone something.

_I'll never wake Phineas up again. I'll never watch as Ferb makes up another genius blueprint. I'll never see Isabella try to get the think-brained Phineas' attention…_

It wasn't until Vanessa took a hold of my hand did I realize I was crying. My cheeks burned in shame. I'm a trained secrete agent. We're trained to know what to do in different circumstances. Not to mention, I'm a guy. Aren't we supposed to be all macho and what not?

Blinking back the tears, I shook my head. _Get yourself together, boy_, I commanded myself. _Crying will get you nowhere. _I took a deep breath. It was shaky. Very shaky. But it was the best I could do.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I tried to swallowed a large lump in my throat.

Vanessa squeezed my hand. My eyes, which were staring intently at the table before, no looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure? We could leave."

Before I was able to answer, two kids walked up. They looked around twelve or thirteen. **(A/N okay, so I think that they're supposed to be ten, but I think it's a bit young and I'm ganna change it to twelve/thirteen. Hope no one's offended.)**

"Have you guys seen a platypus?" The girl asked.

All I could do was stare. I know it's rude, but being so close… I could practically smell Isabella's strawberry scented shampoo. Minus the tint of red around her eyes, she looked as she always did: hair down with a pink bow that matched her pink dress that matched her pink shoes. Anyone else wearing all pink would've been too much, but somehow Isabella managed to pull it off. Next to her, was Phineas. He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy and his hands were nervously pulling and twisting the fabric of his jean shorts. A wave of guilt washed over me. _I did this… _Isabella was rubbing his back in a comforting way, but it was apparent Phineas barley acknowledged her existence at the moment.

"Er, no. I'm sorry," Vanessa answered.

The small light of hope in Isabella's eyes vanished. "Oh, ok," she said quietly. "Come on Phineas, maybe Ferb had some luck."

As she walked away, I could hear Phineas mumbling, "I really doubt that."

I watched them go, fighting back a whole new wave of tears. I looked down and realized Vanessa's hand was still in him. This time, I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Maybe it's best if we go someplace else," I said meekly.

She smiled. It was a sympathy smile, more like a caring, kind one. "Why don't we see a movie? I hear The Avengers is amazing."

I just nod. A movie might take my mind off things…

_**Phineas POV**_

I sat under my usual tree. But I wasn't thinking of anything new to do. It's been over five hours. He's usually her by now. My mom tells me not to worry, that he'll show up, but he's usually here by now.

"It'll be okay, Phineas. Perry will show up soon."

I was vaguely aware of someone rubbing my back. I hate to admit it, but the minute our creation disappeared (like usual) I had this sense of dread. It was affirmed when Perry _didn't_ show up. It just got worse form there. I closed off completely, surrounded with my own thoughts.

"Do you wanna go to my house? There some fresh backed cookies."

I looked up, wondering who it could be that stayed with me. I would've guessed Ferb, but he doesn't talk this much. When I finally got a good look at my companion, I almost gasped in surprise.

"Isabella?" I could feel my cheeks burn in humiliation. Not only did I have a complete and mental breakdown, including crying my eyes out, but I did all this…in front of _Isabella_. Of all the people, why her? It's bad enough she's a girl, but how could I ever look her in the eye ever again? _You're going to eventually,_ a small part of my brain said. _It's difficult to just ignore the girl you've been crushing on since the beginning of time. _

"Yes Phineas?"

I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry. Her eyes kept looking into mine. Her very soft, very beautiful eyes… I dropped my gaze to the ground. Isabella's eyes held so much compassion it hurt. I wanted to run away and hide. _The girl of my dreams just saw me in my absolute worst. How on earth can she ever like me now?_ Somewhere in the back of my head, a small rational, logical part of chided, _But she stayed. _

Finally I answered her. "Yeah. Cookies… Would be nice," I gave her a weak smile.

Isabella beamed, "Great! I'll tell Ferb and them come over after they finish looking for-"

She stopped abruptly, her eyes now scared. She eyed me wearily.

I forced a smile, "Sure. Ferb can meet us later."

The frightened face quickly broke out in a huge grin. Somehow that made me feel better, watching Isabella happy.

"Come one!" She stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "They're chocolate ship with sprinkles, you're favorite."

As we began walking, she started to release her hand. I didn't want that. Isabella made me feel grounded, stable. I couldn't lose my mind again. I tighten my grip on her hand. Even though she didn't waver in step, or pause while talking, I noticed that Isabella seemed happier right at that moment. A small smile even tugged at the corner of her mouth.

_Maybe… Just maybe she might like me back… _I though hopefully.

* * *

**Dang, this was a short chapter… I hope that Phineas and Isabella weren't too OOC. I'm not very good at them yet. This **_**is **_**my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic… If they were OOC, I'm sorry. I tried. **

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… It's been a while… Hehehe…hehe…eh… I'm sorry! I've just been busy. I guess the only way to ask for forgiveness is to give you a new chapter, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: What I own: zip, zero, nada, nothing at all**

****IMPORTANT! Go to my profile and read the bottom. In case you haven't heard, there is a petition to remove stories from ALL categories, with lemons, extreme violence, or excessive sensuality. If you think this is wrong, sign it! If you don't, read it anyway, you might change your mind.**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

"Why don't we see a movie? I hear _The Avengers_ is amazing," Vanessa smiled. It was an encouraging smile. I just nodded numbly. She grabbed my hand; I stood up, but I felt like a robot. As we walked to her car, Vanessa quietly summed up the movie. By the time we go to her car, I was completely and utterly confused. But at least I wasn't thinking about… I'm not going to say their names.

"Wait, Captain Who? And Hulk's a green what? And-"

"You haven't seen the movies?" Vanessa looked astonished.

I shrugged, "I could only see what was on television or what someone brought home."

"And no one brought _Iron Man _or _Thor _or anything home?"

"Well no. There were only romance movies or documentaries or sci-fi. Once in a while there was something on the television itself, but I couldn't watch what I wanted."

Vanessa shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh no, oh no. This will simply _not _do," she turned the wheel and we made a very abrupt, very scary U-turn.

"What did you do that for?" I rubbed my shoulder. I now know, being slammed into a car door because someone made a U-turn doing 50 mph hurts. A lot.

"We're going to my house. Well, my mom's house."

_Mom's. Not dad's, mom's. _I took a breath before speaking in order to calm my nerves. Even thinking about D- Vanessa's dad terrifies me. "Why?"

"You need to see the other movies first! Otherwise, you'll just be confused and I'll have to explain everything to you. There are four movies. _Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, _and _Captain America_. And all those movies are at my mom's house."

"Oh, ok," I paused. "How long will it take?"

Vanessa seemed to ponder that for a minute. While I waited for her answer, my mind seemed to wondered back to Phineas and Isabella. I tried to think of something else. Anything else. But my mind wouldn't allow it. _I wonder what they're doing right now. Phineas looked so distressed… I really hope Isabella can cheer him up. She's going to have to. I'll probably never see them a-_

"Screw it! I hate math!"

I jumped. I had completely forgotten about Vanessa. "P-pardon?"

Vanessa slowed the car down; there was a stoplight a few feet away. "I don't know how long it will take to watch the movies. I've never been good at math." The light turned green and Vanessa pushed on the gas. "Let's just say that we'll probably have to watch _The Avengers _tomorrow."

"What will we do until then?"

She shrugged, "Watch the movies, talk. Normal stuff." She glanced at the car clock. "It's about 3 o'clock, my mom doesn't get off work until seven tonight, so we don't have to worry about her freaking out until then."

"Why would she freak out?"

"Hmm… Strange boy she's never met before sleeping at her house in her daughter's room… I have no idea why she'll freak out."

"Then maybe she won't," I said hopefully, "If you really don't know, then-" Vanessa interrupted me again.

"I was being sarcastic!" she laughed.

I stared at her, trying to figure out what was so amusing. "Being…what?"

"Sarcastic. You know," she glanced at me and gasped. "You _don't _know? Oh, you deprived child! Sarcasm is the best thing known to man!"

"Well, I was a platypus," I pointed out rather uncomfortably. Not knowing stuff made me feel weak and stupid. I hate that feeling.

"That's right," she smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I keep forgetting. You just look so human."

I looked down at myself. I really did look different. I had a light bronze color of skin in place of brown fur; my nose wasn't as wide and large as before; my feet weren't webbed and my tail was gone. No one could ever tell I used to be a platypus. "I do look very much human, don't I?"

We finally arrived at Vanessa's mother's house. It looked completely different from her father's. For one, it was more in the country rather than in the middle of the Tri State Area. There were at least three stories and it had a yellow-orange paint coat. As I got out of the car, I looked at the view. It was amazing. Hills were everywhere, the house even stood on one. The sky was a light blue with white clouds. The air smelled better. I realized I had begun turning around when Vanessa came into my view. She was smiling and looking at me.

"Amazing isn't it?"

I nodded. It was amazing. I felt the wind blow softly and coolly against my body. It felt great however, Vanessa shivered.

"Are you cold?" I began walking towards her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to wearing so little clothing." She gestured to her shorts and V-neck that showed a lot of skin. "Anyway, we're here! Come on." She began walking toward the front door. I followed just a step behind.

I walked through her door and stopped. "Wow," I breathed.

The inside of the house was very spacious. The walls were white and covered with paintings and pictures while the rug was a red velvet color. Strangely, it didn't seem weird. A small table was right beside the door with a tiny bowl, which seemed to be the place where Vanessa put her car keys. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room facing a huge television planted firmly in the wall. Surrounding it were shelves filled with DVDs, CDs, books, and pictures. Beside each arm of the couch were lamps.

From another room, Vanessa poked her head out, "Hurry up and get in. And close the door, we don't want the cool air to get out."

"Yeah, sure," I moved further into the house and shut the door behind me. Vanessa appeared again, this time with a bowl full of…popcorn?

"Here's the living room," Vanessa used one arm to gesture around the room. "It's kinda small isn't it? In fact, my whole house is small."

"But there's three stories!" I protested.

"That's why there are three stories," Vanessa explained. "This level has the living room, kitchen, and dining room for special occasions and stuff. The next has the bathroom, laundry room, and computer/study room, and then the last story has the bedrooms." She plopped down on the couch, then patted the seat next to her. Hesitantly, I walked over.

"This house is amazing. I haven't seen many houses."

"Well, this is home. And sit down, you look stupid just standing there awkwardly."

Wearily, I glanced at the couch. It wasn't large. If I sat down, I would be extremely close to Vanessa. _Wait, why is that bad? _I sat down and took some of the popcorn she offered me. _This human body makes no sense. Why must it feel a certain way about different things? Why was I worried about sitting too close to Vanessa? I want to be a platypus again. _ "So… What now?"

Vanessa sighed. "I suppose I better get up and put the movie in." She handed me the bowl of popcorn and got up. "Same, I was very comfortable."

While she was walking to the shelf of books, I noticed that most of the pictures were of her and her mother. There were a few when she was a baby and a young child, but most were of when she was older. The couch jumped a bit. I looked over and saw Vanessa sitting beside me again.

"I suppose I'm the only punk who doesn't completely hate her mother. Well, there are times, but I'm a teenager, what do you expect?" The DVD began playing and some commercial for some new movie came out. I didn't pay much attention.

"What do you mean?" I am determined to find out as much as I can about humans. I doubt I'll ever change back.

"Well, punks are usually rebellious and what not. Don't get me wrong, I'm plenty rebellious, but I love my mom. Of course, I don't always do what she says, but like I said, I'm a teenager. That and we have totally different opinions and we argue a lot, but I don't hate her."

"I never knew my mother," I whisper.

There was an uneasy silence where the only noise was a commercial on the television. I don't know why I said that. I've never really given it much thought, but my emotions have been different since I became a human and with Vanessa talking about her mother… It just came out.

I felt my left hand grow increasingly warm. I didn't have to look to know it was Vanessa holding my hand. I wanted to take it back, but it was out.

"It's fine really. I mean, it's not like I ever knew her."

"Why?" Vanessa's voice was soft, barely a whisper. I noticed that the television was silent.

"Well, when I hatched, no one was around. I was completely alone until Major Monogram found me. They put me up for adoption and then I began my training as an agent. I never really looked back."

There was more silence. "I… I think the movie's on now."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Vanessa bit her lip. After a few moments, she turned back to face and pressed play. I noticed she was even closer than before.

"You're going to love _The Hulk_. It's amazing."

_**264 minutes or 4.4 hours or 4 hours 24 minutes later or two movies later:**_

The credits began rolling and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was having a wonderful time with Vanessa. Throughout the movie, she explained stuff to me that I didn't get and laughed at my confused facial expressions. I would laugh at her crummy explanations, which would always lead to popcorn fights and more laughter (and more popcorn). Then, we would have to rewind part of the movie because we would miss a huge chunk of it. So why was I feeling guilty? I shall repeat the second line: _I was having fun with Vanessa. _What kind of pet- I mean person- am I? I've crushed Phineas and Ferb's spirits. I didn't come back for snack time; I'm never coming back for snack time, I'm never going back at all. I couldn't even stop Doofenshmirtz. In fact, I ran _away_ from him. What kind of secret agent am I?

And yet… I'm having such a wonderful time, I didn't care. Am I really that bad of a person? Here I am laughing, while Doofenshmirtz is doing God knows what. But do I care? It seems I don't since I'm laughing at the funny lines in _Iron Man_ with Vanessa laughing right beside me, her arm lying over my torso. I'm having a wonderful time with a new friend while my old friends are probably worried sick about me. They might even think I died. In a way I did die. Perry the Platypus is no more. Now, I'm Perry. Perry the human. It doesn't really have the same ring to it though.

"I'll go put in the next one," Vanessa started to get up.

"I'll get the broom." See, we have a system. While Vanessa puts the DVD in, I sweep up the popcorn. I'm fairly fast about it, but before I could even but the boom's bristles to the floor, the door swung open.

In walked an older woman who looked very much like Vanessa. Or rather, I should say Vanessa looked very much like her seeing as that this woman was Vanessa mother. I hadn't seen her in a while, but I recognized her at once. Mostly because Vanessa looks so much like her. There are definitely some differences though. Charlene's hair was cut closer to her jaw line rather than near the upper part of her back; she wore glasses; and the most obvious, she was older. Charlene looked quite beautiful for an older woman, but it was still obvious she was older than Vanessa.

"Oh Vanessa!" Charlene exclaimed. She walked right past me as if I didn't even exist. "You would never believe it, but Donald is going to take me on vacation! He says I've been working so hard that I need to take a break. And you know where we'll be going? Hawaii! Can you believe it? We're leaving tomorrow and- Who's this?" It appears she just now noticed me. "And why is there popcorn everywhere?" And now she notices the popcorn.

"Oh mom!" Vanessa looked a bit frantic. I was still trying to figure out why it would be bad if I slept over. "This is Perry. He's a friend of mine."

Charlene went from being an excited woman going on vacation with someone named Donald (I'm deducing he's her new boyfriend; I didn't know she was re-dating) to an overprotective mother bear who will do anything, even tear off someone's face, for her cub. Even with all of my training, I started to feel a bit scared. And when I say 'a bit' I mean a whole heck of a lot terrified!

"Perry. You have a last name Perry?"

"Of course he does mom! It's… Um," Vanessa was looking at me frantically.

I don't really know how last names go. I've never had one and I don't know many people's last names. In my panic, I could only think of one. I knew enough to know I should say the exact same name, so I changed it. I definitely did _not_ change it for the better.

"Flick," I blurted. "Perry Flick."

Charlene's overprotective mother-ness seemed to decease a little. _How can a last name calm someone down like that?_

Charlene looked me up and down. "Well, Perry Flick. You certainly don't look like any of the other kids my daughter hangs out with."

"Mom!" Vanessa looked horrified.

"And," Charlene continued as if nothing happened, "I suppose you're the one that got my daughter out of her 'all black and only black' clothes?"

"…Yes." I never liked being interrogated (or as interrogated as I could possibly be since I couldn't speak as a platypus), but this interrogation didn't make me mad. It made me feel uncomfortable, the 'I'm embarrassed' kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you could Vanessa to wear a bit more color. I like color a lot," She indicated to her outfit. She was wearing blue heels, a white pencil skirt, and a light blue shirt with a short-sleeved dark blue sweater. Even her eye glasses were a shade of blue. "I'm Vanessa's mom, Charlene. You may call me Mrs. Charlene."

"Hi… Mrs. Charlene," I shook her hand.

"So, what's this about popcorn?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh, we were just having fun mom," Vanessa said quickly obviously glad that her mom changed the subject. "And we were ganna clean up. See?" She pointed to the broom in my hand.

"Yes I see." As if to prove her point, Charlene looked around the room. "How long exactly will you be staying, Perry?"

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer. Fortunately, Vanessa answered quicker than I did.

"Only the night mom."

"You do realize I'll be gone for a week starting tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes mom. I hope you have fun on your vacation," Vanessa smiled. The minute her mother had left the room, Vanessa let out a breath I didn't realize she had been holding. "I hate lying to my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have no place to go. You _have _to stay here."

"But when you're mom comes back from vacation…" I trailed off.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, she won't expect you to still be here." She walked to the couch and sat down with a big sigh. After a moment, she said, "You know what? Forget about cleaning up. Let's just watch _Thor _and pretend that never happened. We can worry about all those problems some other day."

I watched her for a second before sitting down next to her. She curled up beside me and I warped my arm around her shoulder. After two movies, this seemed routine now. It was a nice routine. But somewhere in the back of my head, I realized that I can't run away from my problems forever. Doofenshmirtz created that Animal-inator for a purpose. Whatever that purpose is, it can't be good. I'm surprised I haven't heard from him all day today. I'm sure I'll find out soon, but for now, I'm happy to be here. I'm not ready to face him again. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But I do know one thing.

Vanessa is good. I have an ally.

* * *

**I hope this long chapter makes up for not updating sooner. Remember to go to my profile! Oh, and review! Until next time! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but it's only a filler. More will happen later! :)**

**Guess what! My birthday's tomorrow! I'm ganna be 16! :D A few of my friends and I are going to the beach! I love the beach… *dreamy face* …Anyway, here's the chapter! (Or should I say filler…?)**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

I woke up feeling different. Something was off, but I couldn't tell what it was. Of course, opening my eyes probably would've helped. But I didn't really want to; I was too comfortable. Slowly, as I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized what felt wrong. I wasn't in my bed. I was… Actually I couldn't tell where I was. At first, I thought I was on the living room couch, but couches aren't supposed to move. I gasped as realization struck. I quickly sat up, my widening. _Something's moving under my head! _

I looked down and saw the rising and falling of a chest, golden hair, and a beautiful unknown face. The event of yesterday came rushing back to me just in time; I had almost screamed. I looked down at the boy again.

_Perry. _

He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Not the crazy popcorn-throwing manic last night. I smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. _Last night… Boy was that crazy. _After my mom had left, I decided to skip the cleanup. Sure, Perry can sweep rather quickly (and look manly while doing it), but my mom reminded me of how little time I can spend with him. He has to become a platypus again. God only knows what my dad's planning and only Perry can stop him. Somehow, I have to find a way to reverse the effects of the Animal-inator. I have a feeling that just blasting him again will work, but I don't know if I can get Perry back there at all. Even if I could, will I be able to put him through that pain again? _…No, I _will_ find another way. Any way but that way. _

But while he's still human, I mean to have him all to myself. What can I say? He's proving to be a good friend. _Maybe more… _I frowned. I didn't mean to think that. I glanced at the clock; it was four in the morning! No wonder my mind is wondering away from me; it's way too early to think properly. Yawning, I laid my head back on Perry's chest and slung my arm around his torso. He's a good pillow. I remembered last night when I first found out about his soft (yet strangely muscular)belly.

_We had just finished watching_ Thor_ and that mean that a whole new batch of popcorn was across the floor. I never thought popcorn-fights could be so much fun. I gave Perry one last fistful of popcorn before standing up to put in_ Captain America_. As I walked toward the DVD player, I felt lots of tiny objects hit my back. I turned around to see Perry smirking and a half empty bowl of popcorn. _

"_No fair! My back was turned." But I was smiling._

"_Always be on guard," Perry grinned. "I'm sneaky like-" _

_I suppose he would have said, _"like that,"_ but a giant pillow had hit his face. While Perry was talking, I grabbed a pillow from the ground, the one that he had thrown (and missed) at me when I was putting in _Thor_. I only stayed for a second watching in triumph as the pillow hit the completely unaware Perry. But once he started to move, I dashed out and ran toward the kitchen laughing. I could hear him following me._

"_I'm ganna get you for that!" But I could hear the amusement in his voice._

_I made a roundabout turn into the dining room. I peeked out and saw Perry looking around in the kitchen. When his back was turned, I silently crept by him. Or so I thought. Once I had reached the living room again, I headed toward the stairs, but someone grabbed my hand. Unfortunately, I slipped on stray popcorn as Perry yanked me back. I turned, facing him, to stop, but I had too much momentum. I crashed right into Perry. Since he wasn't expecting my full body weight, we crashed into the floor. I had, thankfully, landed on Perry, but he didn't have anything but a rug to soften his fall. _

I bunched my hand in Perry's shirt, remembering the way he just laughed. He's tough; never once complained about the hard floor. _I guess Secret Agent Training really pays off. _As I drifted through a light sleep, I thought about the fall. I was far enough away when it happened that my face had fallen right in the middle of his chest. Thinking back on it, I probably could have stayed in the position longer. Perry's arms were wrapped around me, my hands were resting on his biceps, and my head lay on his chest. If only he wasn't laughing so hard. It would've made it much easier to stay there. Of course, once the relational part of my brain realized what position I was, that part of my brain told my cheeks to blush. I'm only lucky Perry's still in the dark about all the human feeling and all.

"_Why are you blushing? Are you embarrassed about something?" Perry asked. _

"_I'm blushing? No, I'm not blushing; I'm not embarrassed." I answered way too quickly. Perry cocked his head in confusion, but I explained before he could say anything. "It's just… hot. In here." I said lamely. _

_Perry however, didn't seem to notice the cheesiness of my answer. "Yeah, it is kinda hot. You blush when you're hot?"_

"_Not exactly blush. More like…redden." I wanted to slap myself. This was just stupid. _

"_Oh ok," Perry looked thoughtful. "That makes sense."_

"_It does? I mean, of course it does." _Thank the Lord that's over with! _"I'm pretty tired. Wanna go to sleep?"_

_Perry looked at the TV where _Captain America's _menu guide was on. "No, I think I'll watch this first."_

"_Oh, ok." _

I had pushed play, but couldn't bear to leave him all alone down here. So that's why I stayed while he watched the last movie. I've seen it twice before, so I hadn't really minded when I fell asleep. Especially because I was with Perry. His arm wrapped around me felt safe. I decided not to worry about my dad until tomorrow. Unfortunately, tomorrow came quicker than I wanted it to.

* * *

**Yeah… Not very good :P But like I said, it's just a filler. Leave me a review! Please and thank you :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So after my birthday (which was great by the way) I had G.O. Week. It's like a camp retreat. So I didn't have any electronics for a whole week. (It actually wasn't that bad.) Then I got sick and then… Yeah, you probably don't want to hear my excuses. At least I now know why to takes author's a whole freaking year to write books… Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

**Randomness: I've recently gotten into watching Merlin on BBC America. Anyone else?**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

It was the smell that woke me up. A delicious, delectable, mouth-watering smell.

_Breakfast. _

I vaguely wondered what Phineas and Ferb would sneak me today. Once, it was a cinnamon bun. Another time, it was a whole glass of milk. Then there was a day where I got one of Isabella's chocolate chip cookies. Those are the best cookies known to platypus. And possibly humans. I smiled at the memory before mentally sighing. _Come on Perry. You can't stay in ben all day. You have missions to attend to. _

I stretched, but something seemed wrong. I felt longer and heavier than usual. And something in my back popped. My back never pops. Only Phineas and Ferb pop their backs in the morning. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Even though my vision was blurry (and it _never_ is in the morning) I recognized enough of the room to know that this isn't Phineas and Ferb's room. In fact, this isn't a room I've seen before. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up, but instead, I managed to fall to the ground with a loud thump. I'm not a morning platypus.

_At least the carpet is soft… _I lifted my face away from the velvet red carpet. As I began to push myself up, I noticed my hands. They looked different. They looked… Human.

"Perry? Are you alright?"

I sat up into a sitting position and glanced at the direction of the voice. Although she wasn't wearing her usual attire, I recognized her immediately.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes?" She came over to where I was sitting on the floor. "Is something wrong?"

"I-" As I looked at Vanessa the event of the previous day came back to me. It felt like being hit with a stampede of cattle, but a lot less painful. "Nothing. I just had a momentary blank-out."

To my surprise, she smiled. "Yeah, I did to. Though mine was at four in the morning rather than nine."

My body yawned. "It's nine?"

"Yep," Vanessa stood up. I just know realized she was holding a spatula. "And breakfast is almost ready. Come and get it." She walked away, presumably back into the kitchen.

I watched her go, just staring at the spot where she disappeared. Finally, my brain realized what looked strange. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a purple tank top, and she was barefoot. She looked completely different, yet exactly the same. _She's really cute… _Looking back, I realize I never stopped to ponder the meaning of the words I had just thought of.

I stood up and wondered leisurely into the kitchen. As I took a seat at their small breakfast table I yawned again.

"You seem to be really tired," Vanessa commented as she slid a plate in front of me.

"I guess I'm just not used to this body and its sleep needs." I looked down at the plate. Eggs, sliced potatoes, and bacon. My stomach rumbled.

"You want something to drink? We have milk, orange juice, apple juice-"

"What are you getting?" I interrupted. I wasn't really sure what went with breakfast.

"Oh, apple juice all the way." **(A/N it's one of the only things I can drink when I'm sick/carsick.)**

"Okay, I'll have that too then."

Vanessa smiled, "Two apple juices coming up." She poured the two cups of apple juice, and put the jug back in the fridge before coming back to the table. "Sleep well?"

I took a sip of apple juice before answering. It was good. "Yes actually. You have a very comfortable couch. I'm surprised I managed to watch that whole movie without falling asleep before it ended."

"Must've been all the action. It's a good, action-packed movie."

I took another sip of my apple juice. "How did you sleep?"

"Great."

Then there was silence. We both were just eating the food. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were just really hungry. When my whole plate was cleaned twice (Vanessa only ate one whole plate) I restarted our conversation.

"So where's your mom?"

"Oh, she already left." Vanessa stood up and grabbed my plate.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"With washing dishes? No, I've got it."

I stood up any way. "No seriously, I want to help."

"Have you ever washing dished before?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "But it can't be that hard. Teach me."

"Oh, ok…"

Xx~oOo~xX

"Okay, okay! Uncle!" Vanessa cried out laughing. Her hands were placed in surrender above her head and although she was drenched with soapy water, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"I told you I have skills," I smiled, still aiming the water faucet at her. **(A/N is that what that thing is called? The one that kinda looks like a gun and it's retractable? I don't remember its exact name :p)**

"Fine, you win." Vanessa paused and looked around the now wet, soapy kitchen. "Look at this mess. We have to clean it up."

"We?"

"Of course! You did start it."

"But _you_ lost it," I countered.

We glared at each other for a good minute. Maybe even two. Finally Vanessa spoke. "Fine, I'll clean it up. Just know that doing this all by my lonesome self will probably take all day," she shook her head and tsked. "And you were so looking forward to see _The Avengers_. Such a shame."

I hesitated, "All day?"

She sighed sadly, "Yeah. All day."

I really wanted to see the movie… I looked around the kitchen. _I really don't want to clean up. Movie or kitchen? Gentlemen or selfishness? _I sighed, knowing which side of me won. It's not like I would've even considered the other one anyway. "I suppose having two people would make it go by faster…"

Vanessa, who seemed to be sad and defeated only a few moments ago, suddenly had her vibrant personality back. "Of course it would!" She beamed.

"…You planned this all along didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Here," she held out a mop, "You begin mopping while I finish the dishes."

"You so had this planned all along."

"Maybe…maybe not." Her eyes twinkled in the mischievous way that almost reminds me of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Almost. Her twinkle wasn't evil, more…mysterious. Like she knew something I didn't and she wasn't going to tell me no matter how much I tried to persuade her otherwise.

I stared at her for a second before chuckling and taking the mop. _That look sure suits her._

_**One hour later…**_

"I can't believe we got this done within an hour and we didn't even have a water fight or anything!"

I could only nod. "Well considering the fact that you threatened me with not going to see the movie, I completely understand how we didn't water fight."

Vanessa laughed and lightly punched my arm, "Don't get too cheeky now. Your fate still rests in my hands." She probably meant it to sound ominous, but that's difficult to do when you're laughing at the cheesiness of how it sounds.

Hmm? How did I learn the term "cheesy"? Simple. Vanessa told me. We didn't just work in silence; we talked.

"Well then, oh mystical-being-who-holds-my-life-in-the-palm-of-her-hand… Can we go now?"

Vanessa laughed. "The movie doesn't start until one thirty. We still have about an hour and a half. That gives us time to clean up and drive to the movie theater."

"Fine… So who gets first shower?"

In response, Vanessa took out a coin and flipped it. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

* * *

**Figured I should give you all something. Not as much of a filler as last time. I tried to write more, but I couldn't after this. Nothing seemed right. However, soon (within the next two chapters, most likely chapter 9) things will get interesting. I won't say how, but something happens after the movies that will remind Perry he's a secret agent whose supposed to stop the bad guys. I wonder what will happen...? ;)**

**So did anyone catch the "cheeky" line? It's something a lot of British people use and it just so happens to be in Merlin. I did mention I'm a bit obsessed with it at the moment right? Cause I am. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**7/16/12: I passed my driver's test! I got a license! :D I decided to start writing this up, I was in such a happy mood. So here ya go!**

**7/17/12: Top comment on YouTube! You have no idea how happy I am XD**

**Warning: This is another reason why it's labeled 'T and not 'K'**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

I stepped out of the shower feeling clean, refreshed, and reenergized. Who knew cleaning kitchens could be so dirty? I gave Vanessa a thumbs up as I walked out of her bathroom, signaling that she could take her shower now (always call heads when flipping a coin, always). As I passed her by, I noticed she got redder and redder, but she didn't look angry. Her eyes were downcast, her figure went rigid, and she tripped on her way into the bathroom. I watched as she shut the door and then fumbled for the lock (okay, I _heard_ her fumbling for the lock). My eyebrows furrowed.

_What is wrong with her? She acts as if she's never seen anyone in a towel before._

Sighing, I turned my back to the door and began to walk toward the bag of clothes Vanessa bought me yesterday. _I don't think I will ever understand humans… _I unwrapped the towel from my waist. I glanced down at myself. Just like in the shower, I found myself wondering about human anatomy, which was strange. Even as a platypus, I never wondered the difference between boys and girls. I always knew by the way the animals looked. I can only compare it (in a way humans can understand) in this way: You know who's a boy and who's a girl whether they're, Asian, Caucasian, Black, Spanish, Indian… Even if their covered in paint, you can tell the difference. **(A/N Considering Perry's probably never seen anime, I'm not mentioning it. Seriously though, how the heck can you tell the difference? O.o)**

I never thought much about reproduction either. I've always been too busy with jugging the agency and keeping Phineas and Ferb out of trouble. Even if there was a female platypus around, I wouldn't pay much attention. It's part of the code: Once you've found your mate, you can never come back to the agency. We only lost a few agents, maybe three, in my whole time there as an agent.

A sudden draft made me realize I had been standing in front of the bag of clothes naked. I reached into the bag and pulled out a red shirt with the words "Dr. Pepper" written on it in white. I don't know what it means, but I shrug and pull it over my head. Next I took out a pair of black and blue striped boxers.

_What is the point of these? _I wonder as I put the boxers on. _It's just fabric over fabric over skin. It's not even comfortable! _Granted, it could have been that I'm not used to clothing. Do you see platypus' going around in T-shirts and jeans? No. _It's… It's unnatural. _Of course as I think these thoughts in this human body, it felt strange standing there _without _clothes.

I said it before and I'll say it again: I will _never _understand this human body. I pull out pair of jeans similar to the ones I wore yesterday. However, unlike yesterday, I didn't fall on my face when I tried to put them on my long, muscular legs. Then I sat on the bed and waited. And waited. And waited. I know it did not take me this long to shower. I creep up to the bathroom and put my ear on the door. I can hear the water and a voice. It's Vanessa's and it sounds like she's… I think she's singing.

As I listen silently to Vanessa's voice, my brain starts to think of her body. It started with just me in awe of her voice. She was quiet, but I could still hear a faint melody with my ear pressed against the door. As I thought more about Vanessa's voice, I thought about the day we were going to have today. We were going to the movies, but then what? Will her father try anything? I'm sure it's stupid to hope he won't do anything with the Animal-inator, but a guy can hope right? He can hope to live life in peace. Live his new life and forget about his old one. Live life with Vanessa…

_I wonder why she's taking so long… Such a lovely voice… And a lovely… _

Without even trying, my mind began to think about Vanessa…and showers. Part of me was screaming to stop. It was the part that was (and I think always will be) a platypus. Thinking these thoughts would be wrong. But I thought them anyway. I could picture it clearly.

Vanessa walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and then walked to the shower. She turned it on before beginning to stip. First the shirt. She had a black bra with pink hearts. Then the jeans. Her underwear matched. I could see her as clearly as if she were right in front of me. I so desperately wanted Vanessa to press her body against mine. I wanted to hold her tightly, kiss her passionately. I felt my breath quicken and my heart pound. I vaguely had time to wonder what was happening to me, but my mind decided to skip such trivial matter. I was now back to Vanessa. At this moment, she began to unclasp her bra. The straps falling from her tanned shoulders before the whole thing-

The sound of water being turned off made my mind freeze. I heard a noise. It sounded like the shower curtain being pulled back. It _was _the shower curtain being pulled back. Hastily, I rushed back to Vanessa's bed and, unsure of what else to do, sat down and began playing with my thumbs. As I heard Vanessa move around the bathroom, I tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. I was really excited. And I mean, really excited. I'm not sure what was going on, but something was happening 'down there.' I tried everything I could think of to stop my racing heart. Holding my breath, pinching my arm, even biting my lip! Nothing was working. I deduced I had only a few minutes before Vanessa would walk out.

_Think Perry! THINK! _

Unfortunately, I did think. I thought about that one time when I saw Mr. Flynn doing something with himself. Even as a platypus, I found it extremely strange and awkward. The good thing is that now, in the present, the horrible image managed to calm my excitement. Just in time too. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Didn't wait too long I hope?"

I turned my head toward Vanessa and had to try and contain my excitement all over again.

Vanessa stood in the doorway wearing an extremely un-Vanessa outfit: White jean shorts and a black shirt with a flower design in white. However, her belt was 100% Vanessa. It was black with silver spikes. Somehow, I managed to speak without even a hitch in my voice.

"Just a bit. What took you so long?"

Vanessa shrugged and moved out of the doorway. She put a bundle of cloths in a hamper. "Girl just shower longer. Our legs don't get smooth all by themselves."

"…What?"

My expression must've been pretty comical because Vanessa took one look at it and laughed.

"Oh, never mind," she said smiling. "Let's just go to that movie now, shall we?"

I smiled, "Unless you want to clean anything else in this house of yours."

"I guess that means we should go," Vanessa put on her black converse shoes. "You ready?"

Xx~oOo~xX

After the embarrassing moment of Vanessa tying my sneakers, we finally went to the movies. With all the other Avenger movies still fresh in my mind, there was no doubt about it. It was amazing! Vanessa and I walked out of the movie laughing at all the jokes. We had to stop when a strange noise could be heard. It originated from my belly.

"What… What was that?"

Vanessa laughed. It seems she's always laughing around me. "That was your stomach, silly!"

"Oh… Why did it make that noise?"

"It's talking to you."

"I can't speak 'stomach!'"

Vanessa laughed even harder. "It just means you're hungry. What do you want?"

_I'm hungry…? _Now that I thought about it, I do seem rather peckish. "Um, I don't know. Whatever you want to have is fine with me."

"Great!" Vanessa hooked our arms together, "I know this great cuisine down by the Townhouse. Absolutely delicious!"

It's a good thing that the Tri-State Area is so small. Everything is within walking distance, or in Vanessa and my case, running distance. We ran all the way to the restaurant and Vanessa never let go of my arm the whole way. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

We arrived at the restaurant only a little flushed and out of breath. The hostess looked at our entwined arms and smiled. I had the strangest feeling it was because she thought we were dating. _Maybe I _am _getting used to this human thing. _She showed us our table and gave us two menus. However, Vanessa just set it aside the minute the hostess left.

"I take it you already know what you're getting?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Vanessa nodded, "Yep. BLT with sweet potato fries and caser salad."

"That sounds nice. Minus the salad part," I glanced at my menu. As I did, I swear I heard Vanessa mutter, "Boys…"

"Welcome to That Little Restaurant, my name's Stacie. Do you know what you want to drink?"

I looked up to see a girl around our age, wearing what seemed to be a waitress' uniform. Her big green eyes were staring intently at me.

"Oh, I'm still looking. Vanessa, what are you-"

"Here," the waitress, Stacie, suddenly leaned in extremely close to me. Well, a certain part of her. A part that should have definitely been less exposed.

I jerked my head back. I really didn't feel like having my face in her breasts. Her long, red hair tickled my nose as I moved. Stacie just tried to get closer to me and I could see Vanessa getting redder and redder. This time, it was from anger.

"The margaritas are especially nice, honey," Stacie was saying. "Or you could get a Bud Light, perhaps a-"

"Stacie!" Vanessa interrupted. "What on earth are you doing? First off, he's under the legal drinking age and second, don't you have a boyfriend?" Vanessa fumed.

"Not unless this little thing," Stacie pinched my check, "Says yes."

"I say no." I said, rubbing my check; her fake nails had dug into my skin.

"Well he doesn't want _you_," Vanessa said angrily.

"And how would you know?" Stacie taunted.

I looked at them bewildered. "Didn't you hear me say 'no'?"

"Because I know him!" Vanessa stood up from her chair. "He wouldn't go for two-timing skanks like you!"

"Oh, and I suppose he's into _you_? The weird Goth chick who got dumped by her own Goth boyfriend for Candy, the preppy, popular girl?"

"Nope, you guys can't hear me," I said to (apparently) myself. I looked around and saw people staring. _This won't end well… _

"Punk," Vanessa corrected through her teeth. "I'm a punk. And yes, Perry would go for a girl like me! I am his girlfriend."

I jerked my head up. _What? _

"What?" Stacie laughed. "Don't be ridicules. Sweetie," she turned back to me and put her hands on the table in such a way so that her breasts were pushed even farther out of her shirt, "Would you rather have a fun time with me, or get rained of by _her_."

"What is going on here?"

I turned my head to see a young woman around the age of thirty. She was wearing all black and had the sternest face I think I ever saw. Her name card said 'Manager' and underneath it, was the word 'Taylor.'

"Well, Miss Taylor," I spoke up before either girl got the chance to. "This girl," I pointed to Stacie, "Came over here and tried to seduce me. Vanessa got upset, which would definitely happen seeing as she's my girlfriend and all. That's when Stacie started to say very rude things to her." I couldn't help but notice that Vanessa seemed to smile a little when I said _girlfriend_.

Taylor shook her head, "Stacie, this has been the third time this week. You did this to yourself. You are fired. Leave immediately." Stacie stared at her ex-manager in shock. Then she to angry, yelled a few choice words, and stormed out of the restaurant. All the other waiters and waiters cheered. Taylor turned back to Vanessa and I, "I'm terribly sorry about that. Everything will be on the house as an apology." She turned to a young man with dark skin, no hair, and a nice smile. "Cole, will you take this nice couple?"

The man, Cole, smiled and nodded, "Of course! What can I start you folks with today?"

Vanessa asked for a chocolate milkshake while I ordered a Strawberry. Soon, everyone started to slowly get back into their own little worlds. Once no more eyes were on us, and we ordered our food (I got potato soup rather than a salad), I turned to Vanessa and smiled.

"Girlfriend?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her off our backs," Vanessa said nonchalantly, but I could see a hint of color come to her face.

I only nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**Yeah, so I was going to have more excitement in this chapter (I can't say what it would've been without giving it away :p) But this scene popped up and I had to write it. I'm trying to fit a relationship in about a week. I don't really like it when there's a rushed relationship, so if anyone feels that this is going too fast, please tell me. **

**Anywho, the excitement should be seen in the next chapter. Also, seeing how it's almost one in the morning, I'm not going to look over this for mistakes. So, sorry if you see any! Just try to ignore them. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys! It's not OUR Stacy! Hence the waitresses name is Stacie with an IE at the end, not Y. I'm not that mean; I like Stacy, Candace's friend. **

**Well… On the other hand, I haven't updated in a while… Perhaps I am mean… I'm sorry guys! It's just that I had to take a week off because I had to do summer homework (seriously, I didn't do anything all week, but homework; it was horrible) then I had my first week of dance intensive. I'm currently on week 2. I'm tired, sore, and bruised. Also, my self-confidence isn't very high at the moment so please don't yell at me too much.**

**This is where the exciting stuff begins to happen, so I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

"That. Was. Delicious!" Perry exclaimed. "Better than anything I've ever eaten in my entire life."

I smiled. "I'll have to take you there again sometime."

Perry nodded vigorously with a huge smile on his face. "Yes, please do."

I laughed and Perry's grin only broadened. We walked in silence toward the park. It was a nice silence, not awkward or anything. With my hand in his, I felt as if nothing could go wrong. Days would always be peaceful and sunny. The breeze would always blow just the right amount of coolness so no one would get too hot. The trees would always be green and stand up tall and straight. Children will always run around laughing with not a care in the world. School would be out forever and I could spend my days going to Punk parties, reading books, listening to my favorite band, and of course, spending time with Perry.

Unconsciously, my smile widened. It had only been a day and already, I could see Perry was going to be a great friend. Though technically, it had only been a day with _human _Perry. I've known Perry himself, platypus included, practically all my life. Truth be told, there were many times in my childhood (before my parents got divorced) that I was talk to Perry. Granted, he was usually in a trap and my dad had ordered me to keep an eye on him while he went to the bathroom or got some food or did something, but I would still talk with him. And I always believed that he listened to me. It was a great psychiatric treatment. Since my mom would never believe me when I told her that dad was an evil scientist, telling someone that he was felt good. Even though that someone was a secret agent platypus who already knew my dad was evil, it still felt good. And I didn't just talk to him about my dad; sometimes it was problems at school, or my mom forcing me to wear something other than black, or even apologizing for my dad. Come to think of it, I never tried to help Perry escape from those traps. I looked up to Perry's soft chocolate eyes. _Why did I never try to help you? _

"Vanessa? Are you okay? Why are you looking at me?"

Perry's voice snapped me out of my haze. I blinked. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I probably should've looked away, but Perry's eyes were so memorizing. His face was full of concern. I looked at the person in front of me. _Why did I never save you? _Suddenly, Perry's hand went to my face.

"Vanessa, you're crying…" Even in his confusion, Perry's voice was full of worry. "What's wrong?" A tear fell down my face, but Perry's thumb wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"All those times… I could've… But I didn't… And I'm just so sorry." The tears came like waterfalls now. I put my hands in my face and just cried. For one second there was stillness, but then arms wrapped around me, bringing me in closer to a warm body.

"It's okay." Perry's voice was soothing. "I forgive you."

I buried my face in his chest. "But you shouldn't; I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," Perry whispered, he began rubbing my back. "There was nothing you could've done; you were only a little girl."

"But what about now? I could've-"

"Stop." Perry ordered. "Don't beat yourself up over something that's not your fault. Besides, the more recent ones, you weren't there. Even if you were, you father would've stopped you. I always escaped; there was nothing to worry about."

I could hear the unspoken words _Until yesterday that _is. But I spoke nothing of it. I didn't want to remind Perry of the horrible animal accident of yesterday. I stayed in his arms, listening to the sound of Perry's breathing. After a few moments, I calmed down. Slowly, I unburied my head and looked up at his face. There was a certain fierceness in his expression. _He really believes what he told me _I realized.

"I-" Whatever my mouth was about to say was interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like feedback.

"So sorry about that ya'll!"

I turned my head to town hall, where a tall, brunet woman in a yellow sundress stood at the podium. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

"And now it's my greatest pleasure to introduce our one and only, the Mayor ya'll!" she said cheerfully.

I watched as the Mayor of the Tristate Area walked out from a curtain and was greeted by a wave of applause from the crowd.

"Isn't that your Uncle?" Perry asked. I nodded. I remember the woman now. Piper. She was my uncle's new secretary, all the way from the country side. "Let's go see what it's about." Perry took my hand and began walking toward the stage.

"…need more protection." My Uncle Roger said. "That's why I have invested in a-"

Suddenly a bright orange light exploded throughout the sky. I went blind; all I could see was orange. I couldn't hear anything but the screams of the people. Someone grabbed me and I tried to fight them off. As the orange glow decreased, I realized the person grabbing my arms was Perry. _Duh… _

"Are you okay?" Perry asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, you?"

He nodded. "What was-"

"HONK!"

"What?" I turned my head toward the noise. It was coming from the stage. My Uncle was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Piper; however, there was a goose in my Uncles tie and horse in a yellow sundress. "What?" I repeated.

"Oh no," Perry whispered; his grip tightened around my wrist. He sounded terrified. I looked around for whatever he was staring at. Then I felt terrified.

In the middle of the street, riding a giant machine was my dad.

"Greetings citizens of the Tristate Area!" he shouted into a megaphone. Somehow he managed to be louder than the screaming citizens. "I am now your new Mayor!" He was only greeted by screams. "Is that anyway to treat your Mayor?" My dad demanded. He set his hand down and an orange light hit a man in the crowd. When the glow faded, a panda stood in his place. "Opps…"

There was silence only for a few seconds, but then, pandemonium came. People screamed and ran all around in different directions, but my dad pressed another button and a bubble appeared around the entire Tristate Area. Then, a huge robot, whom I recognized as Norm, flew from somewhere.

"Please remain calm. If you do not resist, you will not change. Please remain calm." He kept repeating.

To make matters worse, more robots appeared. I looked over at Perry. He looked about ready to pass out. I grabbed his hand and followed what everyone else was doing.

I ran.

* * *

**Okay, so I left you with a cliffhanger, but I gave you something so that's good right? Right? Well, I'm sorry to say that I have no idea when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully later on this week, but that will most likely be for my PJO story, **_**The Ghost That's Not Really Dead**_**. I might as well tell you now: I have one more week of dance intensive, which is from 8:30am to 5:30pm and then I have school immediately afterwards. It really sucks. But I will try. I promise. **

**So… Will you please review? I'd very much appreciate it. Please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**It's horrible! I have school tomorrow D': But I decided to type this up to make you guys happy. So in essences, I'm making me happy because I love reading your reviews (so please review). I personally think this is my worst chapter, but I'm giving it to you anyway. I see no other way to get this on the path I need it to go on, but this way. Sorry about that :(**

* * *

_**Phineas' POV**_

"Phineas! Ferb! What is going on out here?"

I looked up from the blueprints to see my sister storming out from the house. "Hey Candace! We're just starting to build a Searching Device."

"Searching Device?" She stopped and glared at the contraption Ferb was currently fixing. "Don't we have stuff like that already?"

"Well yes," Ferb stated as he crawled out from under the machine. "But this one is different."

"Oh yeah? What makes it so different?" Candace sneered.

"We made it," Ferb said simply. Then he turned around and jumped onto the top, beginning to fix whatever else was needed.

Candace just stared at Ferb before huffing and walking back into the house muttering something about being in charge and calling mom. _Honestly, when will she realize that whatever Ferb and I do is always beneficial? _

Behind me, the gate swung open. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey Phineas," came a quiet voice.

I braced myself and turned around. "Hey Isabella!" I greeted cheerfully. "Come to see our new creation?"

Isabella eyed me curiously. I continued smiling hoping that she wouldn't mention the word. Finally, she spoke.

"Of course! What's it today boys?"

Ferb jumped down and joined me as I explained the big machine in the middle of our yard. "Well, Ferb lost his lucky socks last night. We searched all night, but we couldn't find it. So this morning, Ferb came up with this brilliant idea to build something to find it. It's like a super computer and a GPS at the same time!" I grabbed Isabella's hand and walked her closer to the machine. Ferb followed and began typing on the keyboard. "All you have to do is give a description of what you're looking for and then say where you last saw it," a piece of paper emitted from the machine and, after reading it, Ferb started walking into the house, "And then a signal shoots up to the satellite and, because of some alterations we made to it last time we were up there, it can find where anything is! But that's not the best part!" I waited for a moment.

"What's the best part?" Isabelle asked.

I beamed, "It gives directions and clues, so it's like a scavenger hunt! It's a fun way to find missing stuff!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ferb walking back outside, something white in his hands.

"Didn't you already make something like that though?" Isabella asked, also eyes the white bundle in Ferb's arms.

"Yes, but that wasn't as fun. With _this _we can pretend to be treasure hunters!"

"That and Phineas doesn't want to make the same thing twice," Ferb commented.

Isabella laughed, but I gave my brother a glare. He simply shrugged and began taking his shoes off.

"Um, Ferb? What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Buford and Baljeet. Baljeet was the one who spoke, his hand holding his nose.

"Don't be such a baby," Buford lightly punched Baljeet's shoulder. "I don't smell nothing."

"Ferb couldn't find is socks," I explained, "So we built something that would find it for us. It gives us clues as to where it is, and then we search for it!"

"Didn't you already build something like that?" Buford asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, we already established that before you guys got here," I said irritably.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Isabella spoke up, "What are going to look for first?"

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by my older sister.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with mom, she said that there was a horrible wreck and she and dad can't be home until it's cleared. So that means I'm in charge!" She looked at us pointedly for a few minutes before sighing. "Oh, why do I even bother? I'm going to call Jeremy." She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Before she went completely in, she turned around and asked, "Where's Perry? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She was met with complete and utter silence. "Okay fine, don't tell me. Not like I care. He's just a stupid platypus."

I could feel the temperature droop. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to explode. In all honesty, I was surprised when I _didn't _explode. But I had a hunch as to why. It all boils down to Isabella. I stood very still, concentrating on what she told me yesterday over a cup of milk and hot cookies:

_Perry will be found. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you; so is Ferb. You have an amazing mind, if you use it, anything can happen. _

I took a deep breath. With a surprisingly steady voice, I spoke. "You know guys, she has a point. Let's use the machine to find Perry." I turned around and began typing the information into the keyboard. I looked down at my hands; they weren't shaking. I breathed a sigh of relief. However, my heart was sure beating quickly. Someone came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to look; the pressure told me it was Ferb. The small gesture was enough to steady my racing heart. Three more figures walked over. It wasn't until Isabella leaned into me that my heart began racing again- for an entirely different reason.

"You forgot to add his age," she said.

"What?" My mind had momentarily shut down.

"Perry's age," Isabella pointed to a line on the screen. "It says here that if what you're searching for is alive, you must put its age."

"Human or platypus years?" Buford asked.

"Well you see, a platypus is-"

"Can it Baljeet, I don't care about science stuff."

"But you asked," Baljeet took one look at the fist in front of his face and gulped, "Never mind."*****

I rolled my eyes at my two friends. The second they learn to get along is the second the world will end.

"I think Perry's… sixteen. Right Ferb?"

Ferb made some mental calculations. "Technically he's sixteen years, eleven months, and twenty-eight days old. Not counting hours, minutes, and seconds."

"Yeah… Let's just say sixteen," Buford decides.

"Good idea." I type the remaining information in and hit enter. A piece of paper comes out almost immediately.

"What does it say?" Isabella leans in closer to get a better look. I try and remember how to breath.

"Um, it says he's still in Danville, he's grown since I last saw him, he's now golden, and he's… headed straight for us?"

I immediately scan the area around me. While I see no sign of Perry, I hear something quite odd.

"Is that screaming?" Baljeet asks uncertainly.

Suddenly, a swarm of people appear and yes, they certainly are screaming. There's an orange light following them. _Wait, when did Danville get hippos? There aren't any hippos at the zoo. Nor lemurs… What is happening? _

"What's going on?" Isabella voiced.

"Run! Run for your lives!" A man shouted. I realized he was talking to us. "There's a man! And a robot! And- Ahhh!"

An orange light blinded me. Someone grabbed my arm, the shaking skin against mine felt like Isabella's. When the light disappeared, all that was left was a dog. Then the light began to move toward us.

"Run!" Someone squeaked. Later, I come to understand that the person who very girlishly squeaked was Buford.

We all ran in different directions. I headed straight for the house, but my blasted sister had locked the door. And the light was headed straight for me! I stood terrified; I didn't want to be a dog.

I watched in horror as the light grew seemingly closer and closer. But then, my vision went sideways and I landed in the grass. _Someone slammed into me, _I realized. _Someone saved my life. _

I turned to thank my protector, but stopped dead short. I didn't recognize the person, but all I saw was golden hair. The line came back to me. _'He's now golden.' _

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded really worried.

More footsteps could be heard. I glanced over and recognized my friends plus one more girl I didn't know. She took one look at me and gulped. In fact, all of my friends had a look of worry on their faces.

The guy turned to the girl I didn't know. "This isn't supposed to happen right?" He turned back to me, not waiting for an answer. "Are you okay? Phineas, answer me!"

"I- I'm fine. Just a little shook up." I answered truthfully.

The sliding glass door finally opened and my sister stormed out. "Okay, what's going on out- Phineas!" Candace took one look at me and her face changed from annoyed to extremely worried. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"I'm bleeding?" I asked dazedly. I reach up my hand and touch my forehead. There was definitely something warm and sticky next to my left temple.

"What happened?" Candace demanded again, this time, at the newcomers.

Before they got to answer, a huge robot landed right in the street. There appeared to be a man on his shoulder.

"Come back! I'm your fearless leader!" He shouted at the backs of the citizens.

The boy who saved me suddenly stiffened. His arm reached out and drew me closer to him. If I wasn't so dizzy, I'm sure I would've pulled away.

Vaguely, I heard the girl run towards the street and shout, "Dad! You have to stop!"

"What? Oh, Vanessa, darling, why would I stop? With Perry the Platypus out of the way, I can finally achieve world domination. I'm starting out small, being King of Danville and you could be Princess Vanessa. Come princess, let's begin our kingdom.

The girl, Vanessa, shrank back. "No, dad. I don't want any part of this. I'm not going to be evil."

The man only chuckled. "Oh, you'll come around eventually. Well, I'm off the gather more minions. Someone has to make these citizens behave. Norm, follow them."

The robot- Norm?- spoke in a very robot-like voice. "Yes, I will follow them. To infinity and-"

"Norm!" The man shouted. "What did I say about quoting Buzz Light Year? I said-" Then he was too far gone to be heard.

"Wait a minute, I remember you!" Candace shouted. "You stole my Little Marry McGuffin doll!"

Vanessa gave my sister an incredulous stare. "After all that, _that's _what you have to say to me?" Out on the middle of the street, my sister and Vanessa began to have an argument. Only Candace would argue with someone after all that happened.

Isabella's voice brought me out of my daze. "Excuse me sir, what's your name?"

The guy looked at Isabella, but didn't let go of my arm. It's a good thing too. Even though I was sitting, I felt like I was going to faint. _I've never seen my own blood before… I've never _felt _my own blood before… _

"My name?" The young man had visibly relaxed when guy with the robot left, but that question seemed to stiffen him up again. "My name is P- Patrick. It's Patrick."

I had a feeling he was lying, but before I could accuse him, I heard Isabella shout out my name. _Why would she do that? _Of course, that was when the darkness took over.

* * *

**Yeah… Like I said, it's bad. I'm terribly sorry about that, but I knew that since school started, I wouldn't be able to update so I just typed this up. It was going to be a filler, but clearly, it's a bit longer than a regular ol' filler. Since I wrote this chapter up for you guys, wanna do me a favor? Can you review? Thanks! **

*******I just realized how amazing the writers of Phineas and Ferb are. I'm trying to write Buford so he's a kind bully, like in the show, but it's not really working. So if he's too OOC, I'm really sorry. Oh, also, just for the sake of this, we're going to say Perry's age is 16, no questions asked. I'm already going to school tomorrow, I don't want to do math tonight. So… Yeah. Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**For all you Phinabella lovers out there (myself included) this first parts for you! Just remember, I had Phineas and them be about 13. So don't picture the cute little kids on the cartoon. I have no idea how old they're supposed to be, but in this fanfic, everyone's a teenager ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Perry's human description. All other rights belong to the producers of the show.**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

I woke up to a pounding headache. Blinking away the harsh light, I slowly sat up. Something was tugging at my memory, but I couldn't recall anything of importance at the moment. It was dark, but I recognized the room as my own. It looked the same, but something was off. The atmosphere- it felt different. It felt _wrong_. I glanced down and was surprised to see the outline of a person. Whoever she was had long black hair that covered part of her face and arm, as well as a small portion of my bed. My movement must've woken her up because she began to stir. As she lifted her head, I recognized her. How could I not? Even with the smudges of dirt and red, sleepy eyes, I knew instantly who she was.

"Phineas? Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly. She immediately perked up. While her eyes still held a certain amount of tiredness, they were much lighter- much happier. "Isabella…" I began.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Isabella took her hand and felt my head. Then she glanced at me nervously, as if I had a series injury and I just reopened the wound.

"Well that's just it," I said. "What's wrong? Something's off. I can't place it, but something's different."

Isabella bit her lip. She took her hand off my forehead and placed it back on the bed- mere inches from my own hand. "What… What do you remember?"

"Remember?"

She nodded.

I paused and thought back to the time when I was awake. "Well, Perry was missing," I said slowly, "And we were building something to find him…" I glanced up and Isabella nodded. "And then…" I scrunched my eyebrows. Something happened next. Something important. But I could not for the life of me remember what it was.

"And then Doofenshmirtz attacked," said a voice from the doorway, the hallway light outlined his body. The owner of the voice stepped forward. I knew him. I knew him from somewhere, but I can't say where. He looked older than I was, about Candace's age. His hair was dark golden and his eyes were a brown that reminded me of Perry. It's ridiculous, some guy's eyes reminding me of my lost pet, but they did. The boy reached my bed and kneeled down, watching me. I noticed his freckles and slightly crooked nose.

"Who?" I asked.

"Phineas, this is Patrick. He saved you." Isabella's eyes fell to the bed.

I never felt more confused in my life. "Saved me? From what? What's going on?"

Patrick glanced at Isabella, but she continued to stare at the bed. I followed her eyes to see she was staring at _my hand_. For some reason that made me want to smile.

"A lot can happen in one day." Patrick's voice brought me out of my reverence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "You're not being very clear with this explanation, you know."

"Yeah, I know…" Patrick glanced around the room. If I still wasn't a bit foggy in the brain, I would've sworn there was a sense of longing in his visage. "Look, we'll explain everything downstairs. You should get in some comfortable clothes; it's going to be a long day today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Patrick smiled sadly, "You'll see." He placed his hand on Isabella's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, almost a reassuring squeeze. I couldn't help, but feel jealous. That should be _my _job.

As Patrick shut the door, I glanced down at Isabella again. _Maybe she can give me some straight answers. _

"Um, Isabella?"

She looked up and my heart almost stopped. She was crying. Isabella was crying.

"Wha-? Isabella? What's wrong?"

The next thing I knew, Isabella leaped out of her chair, onto my bed, and hugged me. She was still crying. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked bewildered.

In answer, Isabella only buried her face in my neck; her tears ran off her face, onto my body. Finally, she whispered. "I thought you were dead."

Unsure of what else to say, I whispered, "Why would you think that?"

She sniffed. "You were unconscious for almost two days. I thought you were dying. And then will Doofenshmirtz…" She trailed off and hugged me tighter. I returned the favor.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but I didn't want to delay too long. If someone were to walk in on this moment… Well, it wouldn't be as tender, would it?

"Isabella," slowly I peeled her off me, but I still held onto her. I didn't want to let go. "Look at me. I'm not dead. I'm alive. Whatever's going on, I'm sure you guys need me. My brain is quite useful, is it not?" That earned me a smile from my friend. "Let's go downstairs before anyone comes up to see what's taking so long, okay?"

Isabella's eyes glowed with understanding. At least, I think she understood what I meant. She grinned, "Okay."

Sliding off the bed, Isabella walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. I grunted as the blinding light came into my eyes.

"Sorry," Isabella quickly shut it off again. It took me a few moments for the spots to go away. Even after, the room seemed darker than it was before. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered through clenched teeth. Now my headache felt more like a head_pound_. Gingerly, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and tried to stand. Keyword: _tried_. I managed to stay upright for about a full minute before my vision blurred and my knees buckled. Falling forward, I almost banged my head against the chair beside my bed. However, someone managed to catch me. I'm sure it was Isabella; no one has hand like hers. Holding me up by my back, her hands were soft, yet strong.

I moaned. Even with my eyes closed, I felt like I was spinning. I kept going faster and faster, my head was becoming lighter and lighter. Right before I was sure I would slip off into the land of unconsciousness, a voice stabilized me.

"Phineas! Are you okay? Wake up!"

I moaned again, but this time, I opened my eyes. I realized a few things. One, my head was resting on Isabella's shoulder. I slowly moved my eyes from the view of her neck to the view of her eyes. Two, all my weight was crashing down on top of her. I'm not a really heavy guy and Isabella's a pretty strong girl, but I could see she was struggling a bit to keep from losing her balance and falling down. Carefully, I moved my feet to where I could support myself. I placed my hand on her shoulders and pushed back. I stood up and began swaying. Before I could fall down again, Isabella caught my shoulders in a firm grip. I instinctively, reached for her arm to balance myself out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isabella asked again.

"Yeah I- I'm fine." My voice was about a higher octave than usual. "Let's just… Just take me to the closet. Please." The third thing I noticed was the most embarrassing. How on earth could I not have noticed it before?

"If you're sure…"

I nodded, "I am."

"Okay," Isabella took my right arm behind her head and wrapped her left arm around my waist. We stumbled to the closet.

_I'm only in my boxers… Just my boxers… _The thought kept playing over and over again in my head. Where the heck was my shirt? My shorts? I silently thanked my light-prone eyes. If it weren't for the darkness, I'm sure Isabella would've seen my blush.

As we reached my closet, Isabella immediately let of my right arm (the arm she put behind her head) and reached into my closet. I frowned as she brought the clothes out.

"Why black?" I asked.

"Because…" Isabella glanced down at herself. For the first time I realized she wasn't wearing her usual. Rather than her pink dress, she wore a dark blue jean shorts that resembled ones really similar to my own, and a tight black shirt. Her shirt showed off her curves in the most amazing way. I forced myself to look away. I didn't want her to think I was checking her out like some lowlife who thought they could have someone out of their league. I wasn't like that at all. I _knew _Isabella was out of my league.

"Because…?" I prompted.

"Because black blends in with the darkness. Ever since Doofenshmirtz took over, everyone who won't follow him has gone into hiding."

"Doofenshmirtz?" I questioned.

Isabella sighed. After a moment of thinking, she walked back over to my bed and sat me down however, she began to tell me the story. While she spoke, she unbuttoned my only black shirt- my dress shirt. "It was nearly two days ago. You're right; we were building something to find Perry. It was a normal day… Until it happened."

"It?"

"Doofenshmirtz. He's… He's apparently some made scientist who always wanted to take over the Tristate Area. Usually someone would manage to stop him, but this time, that person failed. While we were building the machine, Doofenshmirtz came and began taking over. He terrified the people by turning them into animals with his Inator. He… He almost got you. But Patrick came and he saved you."

"But that doesn't explain why I can't remember that. Or why I was unconscious."

Isabella bit her lip. She looked like she was trying not to cry again. "Here," her voice was shaky as she handed me my shirt. I took it and pulled it on, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Look, whatever happened, I'm okay now." Isabella looked up and I caught her eyes with my own. "…Did I hit my head or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Your head was bleeding and you collapsed and- Oh just let me."

Isabella turned my shoulders and began buttoning up my shirt. I stared at her hands as she worked. She did all, but the first two buttons. Then she handed me my pants; they were my blue jeans.

The silence was getting a bit too much. I needed to distract myself before anything…happened. "Why are we still at the house? Shouldn't we be in hiding?"

Isabella smirked, "Oh, we are. All thanks to you."

"Me?" I risked standing up. My knees didn't buckle and my vision stayed perfectly intact. I tested my balance by lifting one leg. Happy with the result- I didn't fall- I started putting my jeans on.

"Yes you. Don't you remember installing the emergency kit in the basement?"

"Not really."

"Well Ferb did. Currently, the whole house is hidden."

"Hidden?" I zipped the zipper and buttoned the button. _Thank God I was able to do _that _button by myself. _"Wouldn't that look suspicious?"

"Not if it looked like the other houses."

I looked toward the door to see my brother standing there. "You guys were taking a while, came to see what was going on."

I smiled at the sight of Ferb. It wasn't often you saw him in all black. His green hair stood out profoundly, but he managed to still look like a ninja.

"What do you mean 'looked like other houses'?" I stumbled toward my brother, he caught me before I fell down.

"Well, the other houses in the neighborhood are practically destroyed. So, the house is in a chameleon mode thing. It looks just like the other houses," Isabella explained as she walked toward us. "Are… Are you ready to go downstairs?"

I looked around my room. Walking out of here meant that whatever's going on is real. This is no dream. Someone took over the Tristate Area. Someone is terrifying the citizens of this city. _Do I really want this to be real? _I glanced over at Isabella. I knew the answer.

"Yes."

_**Perry's POV **_

I watched Phineas intently as the whole situation was explained to him. For the most part, he took it well. I could tell he was suspicious when I said my name was Patrick, but he didn't say any accusations. Could it be that he guesses who I really am? Or am I just hopeful? I'm pretty sure I'm just hopeful. No one recognized me as the family pet. Not Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, or even Ferb.

I was surprised to feel how much it hurt. These people around me are like family. How can they not recognize me? I felt someone squeeze my hand. I already knew it was Vanessa. She was the only one sitting with me on the love seat. I wasn't sure why it was called a love seat. In fact, I wasn't sure why of a lot of things. The human world was still so confusing to me. How I managed to make it look like I've been a human for sixteen years, is beyond me. Whenever Vanessa and I would go on missions, I would ask her all my questions.

"So what exactly do you do on these 'missions'?" Phineas asked.

I glanced over at Vanessa. 'Patrick' had already done so much of the talking my voice was beginning to feel hoarse. Vanessa gave me her 'I really don't want to do this, but only because you're my friend, I will' look. I love that look. Only she can pull it off.

"Well, we need to figure out how to stop him. Patrick and I have been able to infiltrate his house and figure out some of the stuff he's planning. It's not good. He's going to try to take over the world, but it's not just that. He has robots, evil scientists, and the Animal-inator at his side. There is no way we can stop him without an army."

"Can't we make one?" Phineas sounded hopeful. "Recruit everybody and form an army?"

Candace shook her head. "It's not that simple, Phineas. Everyone who tries to stand up to him fails. On the first day, after the initial shock, people stood up to him and fought. They fought tooth and nail, but they only accomplished being killed or being turned into an animal. Everyone who fought that day is gone. Either they're dead, or they're an animal with no recollection of who they are." Absentmindedly, Candace began stroking the animal in her lap.

"So… That otter…" Phineas stated meekly.

Candace looked down at the otter. "Jeremy," she whispered. Everyone was respectively silent for her. "Excuse me," tears streaming down her face, Candace quickly got up and left taking Jeremy the Otter with her. Phineas visibly paled.

I watched as Isabella took hold of Phineas' hand and squeezed it. Phineas squeezed back and gave her a small smile. I tried not to grin. Only Phineas would finally recognize (and act on) his feelings when the world was in jeopardy of being overrun by a tyrannical evil scientist. Only Phineas.

In a small way, the interaction they just had reminded me of what Vanessa does when I'm in distress. And trust me, I've had far too many panic attacks for my liking. Doofenshmirtz still scares me whenever I see him. Whenever I _think_ of him, I get nervous. Without Vanessa, I would be curled up in a ball crying. My whole life was turned upside down by Doofenshmirtz. He tried to kill me, then he unknowingly tortured me by changing my DNA from a platypus into a human. That's no walk in the park. I know because I actually took a walk in the park with Vanessa. It's was nice. Having my DNA altered? _That_ hurts and it's pretty humiliating. I was a smart secret agent platypus and then suddenly, I'm a human being with no way of getting back to the world I once knew. I'm stuck. I'm lost in a world that's so confusing, so strange, so-

"Perry?" A voice whispered in my ear. "Perry, snap out of it!"

"Wha- I'm awake!" I jerked upright. "What'd I miss?"

I looked around, but there was no one around me. The room was empty, save for myself and Vanessa.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

Vanessa smirked. "They just left. Meeting was adjourned a few minutes ago." She cocked her head and stared at me. Not for the first time, I thought about how close we were. The love seat was bigger than a normal chair, but smaller than a couch. We sat side by side, almost on top of one another. To get comfortable, Vanessa would lean into me while I put my arm around her. Sometimes it would be hard to concentrate knowing how close we were. It was hard to concentrate just _looking_ at Vanessa. I would get lost looking at her eyes and face. I would forget my trouble with Doofenshmirtz and just-

"Ow!"

"You were doing it again."

I looked down at my arm. "You pinched me!"

"You were zoning out again!"

"I don't see how that's a valid reason to pinch someone." Vanessa laughed. "And now you're laughing at my pain. Stop laughing at my pain!" I tried to act mad, but I smiled anyway.

A sudden explosion sound evaporated the light mood. As the after-shock earthquake hit, Vanessa grabbed onto my arm as I squeezed her hand, our heads bent down together. It lasted for two minutes.

"That was shorter than last time," Vanessa whispered after it was over.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" I whispered back. "He's too powerful."

"Stop," Vanessa took hold of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Don't think like that. You are Perry the Platypus. You can do anything. You can stop him. You've done it before and you _will _do it again."

"How can you be so sure?"

Vanessa smiled, "Because I know you." We looked at each other for a while. Finally she spoke again. "We should get going, we have another mission to attend, don't we?"

I smiled, "We sure do."

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter. I was going to stop it to right before Perry's POV but the idea was already in my head, so I thought, "Why not?" I know you guys liked it. Who doesn't like long chapters?**

**Sooo…. Review? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**This idea came to me in the shower… I get so many ideas in the shower…**

* * *

"Why do you keep looking toward the door?"

The twin man said nothing. Other than looking slightly ashamed, the two men were alike in practically all aspects.

"You're waiting for _him_ again aren't you?" The first man spoke again. His eye twitched. Even the eye that he lost a long time ago gave a phantom twitch. "He's never coming back. He's dead."

"I know," the other man finally crocked out. He tore his eyes from the door, but he couldn't bear to look at the man in the hologram.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Yes." The man's eyes started to water. He never wanted to be a murderer.

The hologram twin stared at him skeptically. "Are you sure?" He demanded.

"I did everything you told me to. Everything." His shoulders sagged in defeat.

There was a long silence. The one-eyed hologram twin stared at the other man in disbelief. They were nothing alike.

"Why?"

The hologram jumped. "What?"

"Why did I need to kill him? What was the point?"

"The point was to become the leader of the Tri-State Area! Didn't you want that?" The hologram shouted.

The solid man flinched. "But… But Vanessa… My daughter…" The man tried to hold back a sob. "She doesn't love me anymore."

"Who needs love?" The holographic twin replied. "You have the whole wide world at your beck and call. You can have anyone you want. Do anything you want. Do any_one_ you want to. And all you care about his that your daughter betrayed you? She doesn't deserve your fatherly affection. She deserves death. Just like that blasted platypus." He stopped talking, but his words still echoed in the large metal room. "Now get back to work. I wish to arrive before the week ends." There was a ripple from the movement of the hands. Then the glowing light of the hologram vanished.

The two-eyed man stared at the spot for a long time. Finally, in the dead silence, he whispered,

"I would never have killed him, if it meant my daughter would hate me."

With tears in his eyes, he slowly walked into a separate room and began working on the object in front of him.

_Vanessa… I'm so sorry. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Um… Hi guys… *quickly hides under the table* Please don't throw fruit at me. And now knifes? You guys are mean… But I deserve it. In all honesty, I've been having terrible writer's block for both this story and my other one (the one for Percy Jackson). I still haven't come up with a good idea, so I'm going to just wing it and hope for the best… Not really a good tactic, but it's all I got. **

**On the other hand, I've thought up three other stories that I may or may not write... My brain confuses me in so many ways… -_- Anyway, like I said, I'll try to write up this chapter. I think this is coming to an end soon. Not sure when, but I know it's soon. Also, just like to point out some good news *tentatively peeks out from the table* I already have an idea for a sequel. I'm still deciding if I'm going to do one or not (90% yes; 10% no), but I have the idea already so… Yeah… Please don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own these geniuses? Yeah right. But thanks for the compliment ;)**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

_Three days later…_

It had nearly been a week. A week since it all happened. There were many who resisted at first. But then they were all found out. And one by one, they changed. Now, roaming the streets, were animals of all kinds. There were the usual, cats and dogs and whatnot, but then there were also the alpacas, snakes, and zebras. The worst part was when you walked and you saw the dead fish. Once, I saw a dying fish. As in _still alive_. Isabella, Ferb, and I could only run. Tears were shed without shame. These people were dying. They were _dying_. And for what? So a psychopathic murderer could rule the world? It's just sick. Whenever I walk by a group of animals, dead or alive, I can't help but wonder who they are –were, used to be. We lost Buford on the third day, the day after I woke up. He had saved Baljeet. They had been trying to find out information. One of the robots had spotted them and… I don't really want to get into it. The minute he transformed, he ran away. Baljeet had been in hysterics. He still _is _in hysterics. We locked him in Ferb and I's old bedroom. He was safer there. There weren't any robots to terrify him. There weren't any knifes… Then, only yesterday, Candace had been hit. She managed to convey a small portion of information before she, too, changed.

"Another one. There's another one of him."

That was all she had said before changing into an otter. Gently, I had scooped up my older sister in my arms and took her to the bathroom. At least she's happier now. So is her roomie. Candace the Otter and Jeremy the Otter are now splashing around in the tub filled to the brim with water. _She's happy now, _I reminded myself. _She's with Jeremy. She's happy again. _

I wanted to scream. This should never have happened. There had to be something I can do. Every day, since I woke up, that's what I had been doing. Well, Ferb and I. We brainstormed day and night, night and day. And yet… Nothing. There was nothing that our brilliant minds could think of. Everything we _did _think of was stupid, insane, or just plain nonsense. There was no way an ice cream maker that made 285 different flavors as well as having a huge indoor amusement park inside it would help. I groaned and slammed my head on the table. The pain didn't feel good, but at least it was a temporary solution to my calculating, questioning, and (frankly) annoying mind. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Ferb. His eyes told me much more than words ever could.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't beat myself up. It's just…" I trailed off. _It's just _a whole heck of a lot of things.

Ferb moved to sit beside me. Feeling him at my side, our shoulders touching, I felt safer. All I needed was Isabella on my other side and everything would be perfect. We're the perfect trio- brains, beauty, and creativity. Though not necessarily in that exact order. I sighed again, eyeing the pile of papers scattered around me. All of them were completely filled. Either with words, or designs, or both. And all the papers, all 537 pieces, were utterly useless.

"What are we even doing?" I thought out loud. "I mean, there's nothing we can do. Nothing. It's hopeless. And even if we did figure something out, how can we reverse the effects? People are dead. _Dead _Ferb. They're dead and gone. And what of mom and dad? They said they were stuck on traffic… You don't think they're dead too, right? They've got to be still alive." This was getting too much. My head hurt, my heart ached, and my eyes were beginning to form tears. All Ferb did was put his arm around my shoulder. I let my head rest on my brother's own shoulder. We were brothers and we were going to stick together no matter what. …Somehow…

The basement door creaked open. Out popped a head full of long, brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Anything?" Vanessa asked.

"No," I sighed. "Nothing." My voice held an air of finality to it. There was _nothing _we could thing of and there was _nothing _we could to do stop this. This both scared and comforted me. "We might as well just give up." That's what my voice had sounded.

Vanessa frowned. She entered fully into the basement. She wore her own black shorts and one of Candace's black shirts. "Oh no, I know that tone. You're thinking of giving up."

I shrugged. She was right.

"Well, don't. We can figure out a way."

"We don't even know what Doof's planning," I stated feeling very defeated.

"We have Candace's clue," Vanessa argued.

"And that makes no sense!" I shouted, standing up from the work bench. "'Another one's coming,' she said. What the heck is that supposed to mean?! Anything! That's the answer! It has an infinity amount of possible meaning including the answer I think it really means: Nothing!"

"So you just think your sister was delusional when she went out of her way to tell us that?! You think she purposefully put herself in danger just to tell us a bunch of crap!?"

I winced. Putting it that way made me sound cruel and heartless. "…Yes." I said quietly.

"It's not," Vanessa all but growled. I looked up; she sounded so sure. As I looked into her eyes I realized that it wasn't that she firmly believed it to be true, she _knew _it to be true. Before I could voice my accusations, Ferb did it for me.

"You're hiding something," he accused softly, standing beside me.

She hesitated.

"You are!" I walked over to her. "You and Patrick both! If that's even his real name! Something's going on around here. Something that I have a feeling is connected to Doof! You're hiding information that could prove useful!"

"Trust me, it's not!" Vanessa snapped.

"So you admit it?" Ferb's voice was quiet, yet it held so much authority. I had no idea how my brother did it. It might be his British accent; he never lost it even after coming to America.

"What-! No!" Vanessa looked as if she was a mouse caught in a mousetrap. "Besides, even if we were hiding something, it wouldn't be relevant to this. We told you all we know." Her voice was strained, but I could tell she was lying. "We saved you, remember? Would you rather us go back in time and just let you be turned into an animal?!"

Suddenly, it all clicked. "That's it!" I shouted.

"Wh- What? What's it?" Vanessa asked, visibly confused. But I wasn't paying attention anymore. In fact, all my anger already dissipated.

"I have to find Patrick!" I ran out of the basement, leaving a very confused Vanessa and a silent Ferb in my wake.

_How could I have been so stupid? The answer was right in front of me! Such a simple answer… _

Then I ran right smack dab into the person I needed to see. Patrick.

_**Perry POV**_

I was looking for Vanessa when a blur hit me. I had just rounded a corner, so I was no way prepared for the torpedo to knock me over. I landed with a painful _Thump! _as my head hit the floor. At least Phineas –since it _was _Phineas who ran into me– landed on a soft cushion. Unfortunately for me, _I _was that soft cushion.

"Phineas?" I groaned. "What are you-?"

"I figured it out!" He shouted excitedly.

"What! You did?" I immediately sat up, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Phineas bobbed his head up and down so fast I was a bit worried he might snap his neck. Not even bothering to get up –Phineas was currently sitting right across from me, with his legs settled on top of mine; there was about a foot and a half between us– I quickly asked: "Well what is it?"

Phineas only grinned wider. "How do you feel about…"

"No dramatic pauses!" I begged. "Tell me already!"

"We go back in time!"

There was a pause. I stared at Phineas –my old owner, my old friend– in shock. Then, I broke out laughing. It was a good laugh even if I felt a bit like a mad man. Phineas soon joined me.

"What's going one?" I heard Isabella ask, but I was too busy laughing to say anything. Clutching my stomach, I leaned forward… Only to fins Phineas did the same. Our heads bumped, we looked at each other and began laughing again. I could hear more footsteps.

"Is everything okay?" I managed to glance up and see Vanessa standing in front of me, but I couldn't speak. Only laughter flowed from my mouth. Apparently, Phineas had the same problem. It was several long minutes before we could stop. Every time we managed to calm down, we'd look at each other and begin laughing all over again! I found this side of humanity quite thrilling, though my sides still ache after all the laughter. Vanessa says that it's normal for your abdomen to hurt after a long and hearty laughing session. All I know was, it was worth it.

Half an hour later, we all were gathered in the living room. By 'we all' I meant Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, and myself. We all decided that it was probably best for Baljeet to stay in the room; he didn't need any more trauma.

Isabella spoke up first. "So what exactly were you two laughing about?"

I grinned, "Phineas figured it out."

No further explanations were needed. Everyone gasped, realizing that there was a way to stop Doofenshmirtz. _Not just stop him,_ I thought, _But prevent this from happening completely. _

"How?" Vanessa wondered wide-eyed.

"By going back in time, we'll stop all this from happening!" Phineas shouted gleefully.

"There is a few problems with that though," Ferb explained. "For one, we'll have to make it from scratch."

"That's right," Phineas visibly diminished. "The museum was destroyed."

"The museum…?" Vanessa looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. Thankfully, Isabella cleared it up for us.

"There was a time machine at the museum that they," she gestured to the two brothers, "Had renovated. But now that it's gone…"

"But you can build another one, right?" I asked.

Phineas looked at Ferb, who shrugged. "We could," Phineas began slowly, "But we need parts. Part we don't have."

"We can take care of that. Tell us what you need and we'll find it." I was determined to fix this mess that Doofenshmirtz created.

"It shouldn't take us too long to build it, but…"

"But…?" Vanessa prompted.

"But whomever goes back in time will be stuck there. They'll forever remember what happened here. In this universe," Ferb said sadly.

"I don't want to remember this." Isabella wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes. I remember what had happened when she saw her mother get turned into a lamb- right in front of her. That had been the first day, when Phineas was still unconscious. However, Phineas had been wide awake when we all saw the dead goat in the street with an orange bandana around its head. The good thing about Isabella was that she was strong. Especially with Phineas around. I smiled as I saw Phineas walk over to Isabella and put his arm around her. She silently cried in his arms.

"How are we going to decide who'll do it?" Phineas asked, still comforting his friend. "I wouldn't want to give that fate to anybody."

We all looked at each other.

"I'll do it."

Three pair of eyes turned to Vanessa and I. We had spoken at the same time. I didn't even have to look at her to know why she said it. It was the same reason why I said it. During this past week Vanessa and I become closer. From the moment I woke up on her bed –naked with only a sheet covering me– to now, has been a hectic ride. To think it's only been about six days… I feel closer to her than I ever felt more than anyone else. And even if not, this is a different closeness. Not like Phineas' whose closeness reminds me of brotherhood.

"You two?" Phineas looked at each of us calculatingly(my theory about him knowing I'm not who I say I am –I'm not "Patrick"– grew stronger with that look), but before he could speak again, Ferb spoke first. His voice reserved and grave.

"What you're volunteering to do… We're putting our lives into your hands. Can you handle that?" We both nodded. It didn't feel strange that Ferb was talking to us as if _we _were the younger ones; Ferb always had the aura of authority around him. "You do realize that mean you'll never forget this? You'll always remember what took place?" Again, we nodded. I felt the pressure of Vanessa's hand in mine. I knew what it meant: "I'm counting on it."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone looked at us with a mixture of fear, respect, and pity. But I didn't need their pity. I was _happy _to do it. Truly. I never want to forget this Vanessa. Forget what she and I could've had. I say could've because I know going back in time and stopping this means becoming a platypus once again.

"So what do you guys need?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Phineas and Ferb begin to list off numerous things. Some I've never heard of. I try to listen, but I find my mind wondering. All I could think about when I first woke up was the yearning desire to become 'me' again. But now, after spending time with Vanessa, I wonder if the real 'me' is me right now: As a human with Vanessa by my side.

Numbly, I got up and followed Vanessa towards the door. We were getting ready to go out and scavenge the city for the pieces Phineas and Ferb would need to build the Time Machine. There was only one problem. With the terror and fear in this world, with the danger and the sadness, I couldn't help but wonder it I truly want to change it. It's selfish, I know, but here I have something very special with me. Something I don't have at the other place.

I have Vanessa.

* * *

**Hmm… I suppose that wasn't so bad… Maybe… So care to review? Please? And please don't kill me. **


	15. Chapter 15

Lollipopswilltake overtheworld**: (I had to do that to your name so the computer would accept it.) Thanks for the review, I really appreciate the help ^^ And you kinda sorta reminded me to write more of this chapter… Thanks :) You need to get an account. That way I can just PM you ^^**

**To everyone, sorry it's taking so love to write this. I don't really have any excuses besides the usual (school, homework, life…) But to all of you who've stuck with me since the beginning, THANK YOU! That goes for all you newer folks too. I write these stories for you guys. Making you guys happy, makes me happy. (So you wanna review? That'll make me even more happy… *wink wink*)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

"You… What?"

I stared at Vanessa in complete and utter shock. What she was asking me to do… I can't. I just can't go in there. Not now. Not _ever_.

"It's the only place I know that has this," Vanessa whispered. She pointed to an item on the list; I didn't even look down.

"I don't care. There's no way I'm going in there," I whispered back. I'd like to say that I sounded fierce and strong as I spoke the words. Of course, if I said that I'd be lying. I hated it, but my voice sounded weak and pathetic. I suppose that's one good thing about being a platypus: No voice to betray your emotions. I added that to my pro and con list. There were many good things about becoming a platypus, but I still wasn't sure if they could add up against my con. I couldn't ever be with Vanessa. I'm not sure if my heart could take that.

"Would you rather I go in alone?"

"No!" That time, my answer was firm. There was no way I was going to let Vanessa walk into that maniac's house. Father or not.

"We won't get caught," she insisted. "I know the way around my own house."

"He could've changed it," I argued back.

Vanessa and I glared at each other a long time. Finally, the smell was getting to me –we were hiding behind the garbage bin in the back alleyway of _his _house– and I just had to speak up before my nose fell off.

"But what if he has guards?" I insisted. "What if we get caught?"

"My father is too much of an idiot to have any guards. Besides maybe Norm. But I like Norm. And I know he likes me. So we'll be safe." Vanessa put a hand on my arm. "Look, I… I know why you're a bit…weary… of going in. But we'll be fine. Trust me," Vanessa flashed me a smile. For some reason I wanted to melt right then and there. That would be a bit impossible, considering that humans don't just melt without an outside source (like being set on fire). However, after nearly five days as being a human, I just categorized this feeling into the "I want to know what's happening, but I will _never _ask Vanessa" list. There were a quite a few things on this list to. One of them being what exactly happened on the day where she was taking a shower and something really weird happened…to me…

Looking into Vanessa's eyes, I began to feel them again. I looked away. "I do trust you. It's _him _I don't trust."

She removed her hand from my arm, not before letting it trail down for a fraction of a second. "Perry… _Perry_." Shyly, I glanced up at her. "I'm so sorry. I really am. But in order to save everyone, we _have _to do this. Everything, every_one_ is depending on our accomplishment. I know that somewhere inside of you is that butt-kicking, secret agent platypus just dying to get out. This is the only way to free him." After a second, Vanessa stood up, and began to slowly walk to the back door. I didn't hesitate to follow her, but I couldn't help but feel that maybe she wants me to leave. Maybe she really doesn't feel about me like this body feels about her. Or maybe I'm just being irrational. Humans are notoriously known for being thick-headed and irrational, especially when it comes to emotions. When it comes to _anything_,actually.

Quietly, we slipped inside. There was no one. In fact, the whole building seemed to be abandoned. My spy senses began to tingle. I almost jumped as I realize they were still there; I though the minute I became a human, they disappeared. All throughout the stealthy walking, I was nervous. It shouldn't be this easy. It was so easy. When we arrived at the lab, we heard voices.

_Ah, _I thought. _Now it gets harder. _

For some reason I wasn't worried that it suddenly became much trickier. Not a bone in my body was worried about the task. However, my whole thought process was screaming at me to leave. Now. Something was wrong. It wasn't that I was about to face the man that tried to kill me –okay, it wasn't _completely _about that– but rather than the atmosphere was wrong. The sensation made my stomach flip-flop. I had a sinking feeling I knew what was wrong. Though I knew what it was, my rational brain tried to refute it.

_It can't be possible. The portal was closed. The portal _should be _closed. Monogram said he closed it. He said it was closed! _

Vanessa made some strange gesticulation. Mainly, she pointed this way or that way and circled her hands. Seeing I had no idea whatsoever as to what she was doing, she apparently gave up, flinging her hands in exasperation. It was cute.

"Follow me," she whispered.

Slowly and carefully, she crept into her father's lab. While I could still hear a voice –no, wait… _voices_; there's more than one–it was difficult with Vanessa being so _loud_. She needs to take some courses in stealth. Speaking of which, Vanessa turned around and nearly yelped as she saw I was right behind her. She probably didn't realize I was there because I was being _quiet_ and, generally, a good spy.

Before noise escaped her mouth, I used my hand to cover it. Putting a finger to my lips, I indicated her to be quiet. She narrowed her eyes, but as I removed my hand, I saw her smile.

After many of the 'missions' we've done together, Vanessa and I can practically understand each other without speaking. _Practically_, because I have no idea as to what the motions she was doing with her hands earlier meant. As Vanessa rummaged (she was surprising quiet) through her father's things to find the object, I stood guard. The more I listened, the more confused I become. It sounded as though Doof was talking to himself. Actually, more like _arguing _with himself. I snuck a closer look. He was out in the back hall, behind a door; it was cracked open. What I saw made my heart stop. What I hear made my skin curl.

"Is it ready?"

"Almost…"

A growl, "'Almost' isn't good enough. I want to be there _now_."

"Y-you said Friday. T-tomorrow is F-Friday…"

"I hope you have my things ready. I want to live the life of luxury."

"And me? And my daughter?"

I heard a laugh. A familiarly evil laugh, "As long as she converts she'll be safe; I'll protect her."

"No, I'll protect her! She's my daughter!"

"Silence!" A whimper. "This is going to be _my _empire. We agreed did we not? And that means I own everybody in it. I will do whatever I want whenever I want. I'll do whoever I want to. Technically, she's _your _daughter. Not mine."

That's when I left, feeling sick. My original feeling had been right and I wanted to run away from it. In fact, that's what I did. I ran out the hallway, found Vanessa and grabbed her arm, and then ran out of the building. I didn't stop running until we were halfway to Phineas and Ferb's house. My heart was hammering.

"Perry? What's wrong?"

I felt Vanessa's hand on my shoulder. I remembered what Second-Dimension Doof said. _'I'll do whoever I want to. Technically she's _your _daughter. Not mine.' _Shivering, I drew Vanessa in close to me. I could tell she was confused, but she circled her arms around my shoulders. I felt as though she were safe. In my arms, she was safe. I might've had doubts before, but I knew I couldn't let this world live. Even if I can't have her as a platypus, she's safer there. No perverts from a different universe will take her and _use_ her there.

"I'm fine," I murmured in her hair. "You're safe."

She pulled away, "Of course I'm safe." Her brown eyes looked deeply into mine. "Perry, something's wrong. Tell me."

I shook my head, not wanting to share the horror. Instead, I asked her, "Did you get it? The… Whatever it is?"

"Yeah…" Vanessa held up a purple light bulb with something sticking from the side. "Perry…"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the daily robots. We ran –sometimes ducking into alleyways or nearly running each other over when the other one stopped– all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Stumbling through the door, we managed to surprise Baljeet, who had finally been coaxed into coming down and eating something. Having half-chewed bananas in my hair and face is _not _something I want to experience again.

Phineas jumped up from the couch so quickly, he nearly lost his balance and almost fell ontop of Isabella. "Did you get it?" he demanded.

Breathing hard, Vanessa held up the trinket. Ferb immediately snatched it up and followed Phineas down toward the basement.

"Are you guys okay?" Isabella asked.

Vanessa eyed me. "Fine. Just tired." Turning to face the younger girl she said, "I think we'll take a nap. Pretty exhausted, you know?"

Leading me up the stairs by a firm grasp of my hand, Vanessa called back toward Isabella and Baljeet, "Wake us when they're done."

I had honestly thought we were going to sleep, but as soon as the door was shut, Vanessa faced me with her eyes narrowed and her arms folded. I felt like a child who was about to be scolded my by mother. Which is strange since I shouldn't know how that felt like.

"Want to tell me now?"

I stared intently at the floor, hoping that if I ignored her question, it would go away. It didn't.

"Perry, answer me now." The bed jumped slightly as she sat beside me.

Reluctantly, I brought my eyes to meet hers, but I quickly averted my gaze once more.

"Perry." A hand was placed under my chin. I watched as Vanessa's eyes softened. "Perry," she whispered, "Please tell me."

I didn't want to. I opened my mouth to tell her that, but that's not I voiced. I began to tell her everything. I started with the first time I traveled to the Second-Dimension and ended with what I heard no too long ago.

We both sat in silence.

* * *

**Eh… What do you guys think? Review! Tell me, please :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**I finished my homework and I thought, "Eh… Why not?" It's better than the last one and for you Phinabella lovers, there's some goodies for you! ;D You know, I half expected to finish this, but apparently not! Lol. Please review! I'll give you a high five and a cookie (::) **

**And guess what! I updated before a month went by! Aren't you all proud? :)**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

I am so selfish.

It's horrible how selfish I am, but I just can't help it. Can't help thinking what it would be like if we stayed. Of course there are negative side effects about this place. My father being an evil dictator for one. An eviler version of my father traveling across the second dimension to get to this world for another. But am I really so selfish that I'd be willing to doom everyone alive just for my own vain pleasure? It's a simple answer really.

Yes.

How can you blame me? What if _you _met the man of your dreams, someone who loves you and is your best friend, but have him transform into a platypus the minute you change this horrid future? Tough decision isn't it? It's not as if there could be a compromise. He's a freaking _platypus_. Lesbians, gays, heterosexuals… Society can deal with those crazy people, but bestiality? That's going to cause a lot of issues. And frankly, I'm not very inclined to visit the Loony Bin.

He was so close. _So close. _I only had to twitch my hand and I could touch him. I never believed in love at first sight. And in all honesty, it wasn't. Sure, I thought he was cute when I first encountered his human form–cute and naked…a very exhilarating combination for a hormonal teenager– but as we spent more time together, we began to form a bond. It was a different bond from when I was a child and he was only a secret agent. That bond was a complicated friendship. Not that this newer one isn't. Both are complicated friendships and both had the same level of trust issued. Even as an eight-year old, I trusted Perry. The biggest difference from the old bond and the new bond we've now created is I think I really like him. Like, like-like him. Not love, too early for that. But we're far enough into the relationship where I can see the line separating 'friends' and 'boyfriend/girlfriend'. It's a line I so desperately want to cross.

But does he?

Even if he does, we don't have many options. We can stay here and risk our lives, our _friends' _lives; or we can to back in time, stop this mayhem from ever happening, and… Well you remember the whole 'bestiality' thing.

And that's only if he likes me. _If. _I've never been very good at reading boys. It took me ages to figure out Johnny liked me back. Of course, the jerk had dumped me a year and a half later (a year and a half later _exactly_) for the biggest ditz in the world… So yeah. I'm not very good at reading boys.

When Perry finally opened up to me as to why he was so agitated (more so then usual), I could hear my heartbeat falter. Part of the reason was because… Well it was disgusting. Honestly, it's… I don't want to get into that. Let's just say "EW!" and move onto more pleasant matters. And by pleasant, I mean Perry.

Just by hearing his voice, my head was swarming. No, not in the immature school-girl sort of way. Perry's voice was protective and angry. It was obvious he not only loathed the idea, but was immensely repulsed. As he spoke, his eyes began to glaze over, no longer concentrating on the present. From the emotion in his eyes and the cadence of his voice, I could tell he was picturing himself throttle anyone and everyone who dared lay a finger on me. I found it incredibly sexy.

I waited in silence as he spoke, waited even in silence once his voiced died down. There was so much to take in for both of us; I don't think he fully realized the significance of his words until he spoke them aloud to me.

Seconds ticked by. Minutes passed. Three hours had already flown by as we talked. Sitting in silence, the hours ran more slowly, but still quicker than was expected. Nearly two hours had passed before I felt I could talk. My brain wasn't scrambling to process the information, my heart had receded to its normal pattern, and my body didn't feel numb anymore. Perry, too, seemed to have calmed down.

"Are you okay?" I whispered quietly.

Perry laughed through his noise, pushing air out of his nostrils. A ghost of a smile fell onto his face before quickly disappearing again.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

He still wasn't looking at me; instead, he was focusing on the wall.

"I'm…" I couldn't say 'fine.' It was an obvious lie. I settled for the truth, "I've been better."

"Me to."

Slowly, Perry finally turned to face me. I could still see anger in his eyes, but the flame had died down. Now, his chocolate eyes held sadness and pain as well as the anger. But there was something else. Longing. But longing for what? Perry's normally bright and clear eyes looked so conflicted. I wanted to hug him; to touch him.

I never got to. Before my brain could send the message that would cause the muscles in my useless arms to wrap around Perry's body, someone knocked. I jumped, forgetting that there were other people in the house.

Standing up, I walked briskly to the door, not noticing the hand that Perry had been slowly lifting to caress my face.

"Ferb," I exclaimed in surprise as I saw the figure standing behind the door. "Surly you can't be done already!"

The green-haired boy shrugged, "It's been roughly five hours since you came up here. Normally it doesn't take this long."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. Isabella had told me of their creations, but it was different to actually hear it from one of them. They built a _time machine _in less than five _hours _and apparently, that was them being _slow_.These two brothers are geniuses. That's the only plausible explanation.

Peering into the doorway, where Perry –though he thinks it's 'Patrick'– was sitting, Ferb shook his head.

"But before you come down, you both need to take a shower. You still have banana in your hair."

After gifting us with a sly smile, Ferb turned and left. He probably went back downstairs with his brother and Isabella. I had a feeling he knew we didn't sleep. I only hope his smart mind could detect that nothing else happened besides talking. Having a thirteen-year old (who happens to be a genius) think you've done something is embarrassing. Even if you didn't do it.

"So."

I jumped at the voice that suddenly whispered in my ear. I noticed how quiet Perry could walk when we were on the mission, but this was ridiculous! No one can be that stealthy! I tried to still my eraticly beating heart.

"Perry!" I hissed turning around.

Perry shook his head. "Patrick," he corrected winking at me. "And who wants to take the shower first?"

Xx~oOo~xX

_**Phineas POV**_

Ferb volunteered to go inform Vanessa and Patrick of our accomplishment. I knew he had ulterior motives: He was allowing Isabella and I some time alone. I have such a great brother.

"Do you really think they can do it?" Isabella asked me. "Save the whole world?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I've only known them for a few days. You've known them longer, what do you think?"

"...Only a few days…" Isabella murmured, completely forgetting my question. "Can you believe it Phineas? It's been five days, but it feels like five years," she shook her head sadly, "You know, I've read about stuff like this happening."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She glanced up at me. I couldn't help but ponder on how cute she looked, sitting on the worktable, legs swinging back and forth.

"Like this," she gestured around her. "Whenever something traumatic happens, the first few months feel more like years. Not really sure why, probably has something to do with psychology stuff."

I shrugged; I didn't know either.

"And according to all the books," Isabella continued, "It's always the people you surround yourself with during the first days who you grow closer to. Intensely closer to."

Unconsciously, I had begun walking towards Isabella. Even though she was sitting on top a desk, I was taller than her. Electricity seemed to crackle down my spine as she bore her beautiful eyes into mine. My arms were itching to hold her, my hands so desperately wanted to press her body into my own. Apparently, so did Isabella's.

I had lifted my hand to touch her soft hair, when she grabbed it and pulled me into her. Immediately, my lips found hers; without even telling them to, my arms automatically wrapped around her body. We both knew that once the past had been altered, we would forget about this– about _us_. I'd go back to being the obtuse, thick-headed genius without the guts to acknowledge his feelings. Isabella would go back to being the girl next door who was seriously crushing on her boy neighbor. We knew this would soon be gone. While I look forward to having a peaceful night again with my family, I know I will miss the one good thing about this world. Isabella being mine. I wasn't going to take moments like this for granted; I held onto Isabella like a drowning man hold onto a raft. I could feel her doing the same to me.

"Intensely close indeed," I breathed through kisses. I could feel the sweet smile that placed itself upon Isabella's lips.

Throughout the passion, Isabella's legs remained still at my side, never moving to wrap around me. I was both relived and disappointed.

"If only we could remember this," Isabella managed to say.

I grunted my agreement.

We stayed like this for a while –holding onto each other, kissing– letting the time flow by around us. My brother never once entered the basement; I was very thankful. Then suddenly, an idea came to me. It appeared in my mind as quickly as the realization of the time machine.

There was a way for us to remember. I knew it. But if I did, there came the question of 'would I use it?' Is the pain of this world just too much to remember a simple thing like a kiss?

"I love you, Phineas," Isabella whispered in my mouth.

I knew the answer right then and there. No. All that I needed to do now, was build it.


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to write this while waiting for Merlin to load on my laptop. (I wish I lived in the UK, home of our very own Ferb Fletcher.) I also wished I had _my _laptop back. I had to turn it in to Best Buy so they can fix it... I miss it so much... :( I hate typing on my old (very virus-prone) laptop. **

**On another note, will this be the last chapter? Hmm... We shall see! ;D**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

I couldn't believe how easy it was to built it. Sure it was small, but the physics behind it is huge! I had to design it in such a way that Isabella would be willing to wear it. I made three, just in case Ferb wanted one. (He's my brother, I'm kind of required to make him one; it's like a universal brother code of conduct or something.)

"Isabella? Can I talk to you?"

We were waiting for Patrick and Vanessa, who were currently taking a shower. (Though why they didn't take one immediately after going upstairs is beyond me.) As we all sat in the living room, I was surprised to see Baljeet. He looked better. Not normal, but certainly better. No longer muttering. I felt for my friend; though they had the nerd-bully relationship, Baljeet really did care for Buford and vice versa.

"Of course," Isabella smiled.

I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen where I showed her the seemingly normal bracelet.

"For me?" She asked surprised.

I nodded, "For you. I have one too."

"It's so pretty..." Isabella took the silver bracelet carefully into her hands. "But why'd you make it? It's just going to disappear once Patrick and Vanessa accomplish their task."

It had become and unspoken agreement between us all. We never say _If_ they complete their task. Only _When _or _Once_.

"That's actually what I've been meaning to ask you," I began slowly. "See, I want to remember this. Us," I elaborated.

Isabella bit her lip, "I... I do to, Phineas, but... I–"

"I understand," I interrupted her, "But this device... See, I made it so we only remember us. We won't remember anything else, just...us."

"That sounds great Phineas, it really does."

"I hear a 'but' coming," I said wearily.

"But won't we –you especially– wonder how we suddenly got together? And why we could remember stuff that didn't happen? And what would other people say about our sudden relationship? They might trigger a memory..."

"Already thought of," I said smiling. She hasn't said 'no' yet. "The bracelet has a built-in dampener. As long as we keep it on, we won't ever question it. And whoever is around us won't question it either."

"But what if we take it off?" Isabella asked fearfully.

"We won't," I sad confidently, "There's a perception field also implanted in the bracelet. We'll see it, but won't really think about it. And it's plain enough that people won't constantly comment on it. Even if they do, we still won't take it off; it just won't seem important."

Isabella sighed and looking longingly at the piece of jewelry in her hand. I could tell she really wanted to believe me.

"There's got to be some kind of catch."

I hesitated. "Well, there's nothing ever been like it. So there could very well be a catch that I haven't foreseen."

Those big brown eyes looked into mine with great intensity. "Like?"

"...Dreams." I didn't look at her.

"Dreams? Like about this," she motioned to everything around her.

I nodded. "But we shouldn't remember them when we wake up. We'll only know that they were bad dreams."

"I'll... I'll think about it."

"You don't have a lot of time," I pointed out.

She sighed, "I know Phineas. Believe me, I know."

Unsure of what to say, I moved to hug her. Barely a minute went by before we were called into the living room.

It was time.

_**Perry POV**_

Phineas and Isabella walked out of the kitchen. I wondered what they were talking about, but I didn't have much time to dwell on the thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ferb asked us for the fifth time.

We nodded.

"Okay, then let's show you what to do," Phineas said rubbing his hands together. There was excitement in his eyes. This was the Phineas I knew. The boy who could create anything he set his mind to, along with the help of his brother of course.

As we descended into the basement, I felt someone squeeze my hand. I knew it was Vanessa. I had decided that before this day ends, I was going to kiss her. Not sure how, but I wasn't going to stop before I do.

* * *

**... **

**I guess it doesn't end here lol. I couldn't think of too much more without making it seem forced, and that never ends well. The good news is, is that Merlin has finally uploaded! And I need to say that I got some inspiration from a Doctor Who episodes, _Human Nature _and _Family of Blood_. Please review! Remember, reviews inspire me to write, so the more reviews, the more likely I'll update sooner! :)**

**And I'm sorry for the shortness :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone –and I do mean everyone– has a wonderful holiday season, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. Whatever you celebrate, may you have a glorious, fantastic, absolutely brilliant and relaxing, enjoyable break :) **

**Okay, yes, I haven't updated in forever. I know, I know. Hate me all you like. It was just so frustrating trying to write this in the right way. You seriously have no idea how difficult it was T_T But I managed to finish it! And on Christmas Eve too! Yay! The sad news? Only one more chapter :( I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**(Erm... Not to be a self-advertiser, but would you mind checking out FictionPress? I've got two stories on there -under the same name- and I'd like some feedback on them... I hope I'm not bothering anybody...)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

As Ferb explained to us the quantum mechanics of the time machine, I completely tuned him out. I wasn't trying to be rude, honest. I was just… Distracted. Yeah, that's a good word for it. See, I didn't want to leave without explaining my feelings to Vanessa, but I wasn't sure how to do it…or where to do it…or even what to say. _"I know that I'm an animal –platypus to be specific– but I really like you Vanessa and I really wish we could be more than friends. Do you think we can work it out? Even though I'm a platypus?"_ Yeah, Perry, that's _really_ charming and romantic… I want to smack myself.

Vanessa nudged me in the arm, knowing I wasn't paying attention. I stood a little straighter, but still wasn't completely focused. I glanced toward Isabella, hoping that maybe a bit of her charms would rub off on me…even though I was standing about five feet away from her. She was whispering in Phineas' ear. I wonder what she's saying. Now, she's showing him her wrist. There's a bracelet on it. After seeing it, Phineas' face lights up in joy. Why? Maybe-

"Right so as long as we avoid them, we won't get killed."

"What!?" I jerked out of my musings quickly and cast a terrified glance toward Vanessa. What did I find?

Vanessa. Laughing.

"That should teach you to pay more attention."

I scowled, "I was paying attention."

"To _other _things, you mean," Vanessa joked. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I tried again. Same result.

"Yeah, well…" I began lamely before Phineas cut me off.

"You ready?" he asked us, a huge dopey grin on his face. Whatever Isabella told Phineas certainly made him happy. As Phineas walked up to Ferb, Vanessa, and I, I noticed a similar bracelet on his wrist. And Ferb's. Interesting…

"As long as there isn't anything that's going to kill me, I'm ready," I answered, giving a playful glare in Vanessa's and Ferb's direction.

"What?" Phineas asked confused.

"Nothing," Ferb answered chuckling. "There really isn't anything you should be worried about. Just know that whatever you were like before, that's how you'll become again."

"…What?" Vanessa asked. She gave me a curious look, but I shrugged, uncertain at what the genius Brit meant either.

"What my brother means," Phineas said, an amused look on his face, "Is that well, say you had a broken arm on that day or something. Then when you go back, your arm will be broken once again. And whatever clothes you were wearing will be present on you also."

"Oh…" I let that sink in. So the minute I stepped into the portal, I was going to be an instant platypus. This certainly complicates things.

"But neither of you had any broken arms, right?" Isabella asked, suddenly nervous.

I slowly shook my head. "No, nothing like that." I glanced at Vanessa, who was currently biting her lip.

"How exactly are you going to stop him?" Baljeet asked me curiously. "You never told us."

"Oh, um-"

"Don't worry," Vanessa interrupted me, "We've got it all planned and if we told you every exact detail, it would take too long."

I smiled. Her quick-thinking was very endearing to me.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked me. "We could help you with any problems or anything."

"That won't be necessary," I said. "But thanks for the offer."

Suddenly, someone's arms were around me. I glanced down to see Isabella.

"You helped us so much in the beginning," she smiled up at me, "I don't know how to thank you."

I grimaced as this strange sensation erupted in my chest. It felt warm and affectionate, but very –emphasis on the _very_– different form the warmness I feel with Vanessa. I suppose it's since I've known her almost as long as Phineas and Ferb (give or take a year or two) and I guess I'm a bit protective of her too. Like a sister? Is that the phrase? I don't know.

It also felt strange getting hugged with such reverence. Receiving gratitude seemed unnatural to me; and I honestly didn't want any. I remembered the first few moments after the initial take-over. Not meaning to, I just became their 'leader.' Perhaps unconsciously, Isabella and Ferb attached to me easier than Vanessa –or any other stranger she might've encountered– because, well, they know me. I am _Perry _after all. They both know me and trust me.

I returned the hug.

"It's no big deal," I answered.

"But what would've happened to us if you hadn't been here? Patrick, we owe you our lives," Isabella looked up at me with those big sad, but thankful eyes.

"Just be glad we're going to change this future, we'll fix this," I promised.

"So my mom…" Isabella trailed off, unwanted tears starting to swim behind in her eyes. Phineas walked closer to her and slipped his hand into hers.

"Everything will be better," Phineas agreed.

"Your mom will be alive," Ferb nodded. "As long as they-" he gestured to Vanessa and me "-manage to accomplish this task."

"We will," Vanessa said firmly. I nodded.

"You sound so sure," Phineas looked at us questioningly. "How do you know when to travel to the right time? How to even stop this from happening?"

I looked at Vanessa. _I have to tell them something,_ my eyes begged her. After a moment's thought, she nodded. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Look," I said slowly, "There's something I need to tell you guys. I… I know Doofenshmirtz. Before this. We're… Acquainted you could say. I was trying to stop him, but he –ahem– he managed to incapacitate me."

"…Why are you telling us this?" Phineas asked. Now, suspicion was in his eyes.

"I didn't like keeping this from you."

"And we won't remember it, right?"

"What, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then why now?" Phineas demanded.

"I told you! I didn't like keeping this from you guys." I let out another breath, "We've been through a lot these past, what? Five? Five days. And yes, you won't remember it, but I will. And I didn't want to leave without telling you the truth. You deserve the truth."

There was a pause.

"I know I've been out of it for a while," Baljeet spoke up softly, "But my brain isn't so incoherent that I can't use it properly. You've got more stuff hidden in your own intellectual organ."

I blinked. "Um, what?"

Ferb cleared his throat, "He's accusing you of holding back more information."

I blinked again. "Oh. Yeah. Well," I trailed off, looking helplessly at Vanessa. Now that I started, how can I finish? Vanessa flashed me a small smile of encouragement. I instantly felt better.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're right, there _is_ something else," I said.

"And that would be…?" Phineas questioned.

I took a deep breath, "It's partially our fault."

There was a beat silence.

"Wait," Phineas took a step back, "What do you mean? It's _your _fault the world is like this?"

"I was trying to stop him," I insisted. "I really was, but he… He overpowered me. That's never happened before."

"So you fight him… On what? A daily basis?"

I bit back a groan. This was getting awfully close to being a discussion about Perry. "More or less."

I felt a hand slip into my own, a body press into my side.

"It's not Patrick's fault," Vanessa stated firmly. It felt good having next to me. "Doofenshmirtz is the one to blame. Patrick only tried to stop him."

"So _that's_ how you know so much stuff," Isabella said in wonder.

"Kinda, yeah," I said, not really looking them in the eyes.

Then I received another hug, but not from Isabella. From _Phineas_. He released me before I could get a chance to hug him back.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?"

My owner cleared his throat, "For everything you've done. Past and present. Isabella's right, we'd be dead without you. I-" Phineas faltered. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I would be some sort of animal without you. I might even have died. All of us actually. On our own, we couldn't have made you. You and Vanessa helped us stick together. Helped us survive. You might've messed up and be partially to blame for this, but you're trying to fix it. You're doing the right thing. So thank you."

I blinked. "Oh… You're welcome then."

Phineas graced me with a small smile, "You know, under different circumstances, we might've become good friends."

I couldn't help but grin at that. Being someone's pet for ten plus years really makes you love them. And how can you not love Phineas and Ferb? Everything about them is good. They're kind and loyal, adventurous and enthusiastic; they're everything _good_. I grew up with these boys and they grew up with me. There is no doubt in my mind when I say I love them. They're the closest things I have to brothers. (Perhaps even sons.)

"We'll meet again, Phineas. I'm sure of it," I say mysteriously.

"How can you be so sure?"

I ignored the question, keeping the air of mystery surrounding me.

"How long does it take for that thing to warm up?" I jabbed my thumb behind me, pointing to the time machine.

"About a minute," Ferb replied. "And you need to stand there," he pointed to an 'X' which had been painted on the floor right under the time machine. (Apparently they decided to change its design. I wonder what it looked like before.)

Vanessa and I moved to the designated spot while Ferb began fiddling with the buttons and gears. It was now or never.

"Vanessa," I took her hand and swung her to face me. "Before we go back and… Before we go back, there's something I want to do."

"Sixty seconds," Ferb called out.

"What?" Vanessa cocked her head to the side, her eyes full of curious wonder.

I took a breath to steady myself, "There's something I want to do, before everything goes back to normal. I know I won't get another chance unless I do it now."

I was well-aware of the audience I had, but I had to do it. Like I said, I wouldn't get another chance.

"Perry," Vanessa breathed out quietly s that no one would hear her, "Tell me."

"Forty-five seconds," Ferb reminded us.

"I'll do better," I smiled. "I'll _show _you."

I leaned it, letting my instincts take over. It was nerve-wracking, to be honest. Vanessa was more…qualified…in this specific are than I was. Would I fail the requirements? Does she even feel the same way? What am I even _doing_!?

However, the minute her lip brushed mine, every doubt was washed away. Vanessa inhibited my every thought. My ever sense. I could smell her, hear her, touch her, _taste _her. She was wonderful. Everything was wonderful.

"Twenty-five seconds."

If only I could pause time right here, right now. Dimly, I heard the cooing of a young girl –most likely Isabella– at my and Vanessa's display. I quickly put that thought aside. It was strange how heightened my senses became when I was completely focused on Vanessa. I could feel everything around me. From Vanessa's soft hands around my neck to my own hands resting on her hips, bringing them closer to me, to the quiet, delicate gasps Vanessa made while kissing of me. This was pure joy.

"Five."

I didn't want this to end.

"Four."

I don't want to go back.

"Three."

I want to be human!

"Two."

I concentrated on this last moment. It will forever be in my mind; I will never let it go.

"One."

There was a noise, like a sonic boom. Then I was ripped away. Something pried me from Vanessa's arms.

"PERRY!" She shouted, one arm reaching out, trying to grasp mine. But it was no use. Something was pulling us in opposite directions.

"VANESSA!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter… This is terribly depressing :( Thank you all for sticking with me. Who knows? Maybe something good will happen regarding this story… ;)**

**Okay, I've just got to get this off my chest… So I just finished watching the last episode in one of my favorite TV shows… And now I'm even more depressed. The ending… It was just **_**wrong**_**. It was horrible and wretched and depressing and just plain WRONG. I want to cry. I just want to go lie in a hole an die. Gwaine is dead, Arthur is dead, and Merlin is all alone! Why must the world be so cruel!? X_X **

…***takes in deep breath*…*lets it out*… O-okay… I think I'm better now… Maybe…**

**Lillipopswilltakeover****: On a happier note, I **_**have **_**watched Pitched Perfect! And you're right, it's hilariously amazing! I love it! My friends and I saw it in theaters; one of the best movies out there. And I'm sixteen, just to let you know **** (Also, get an account child! You need one!)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

"…And that's why I hate people Perry the Platypus."

I blinked. The black void surrounding me suddenly disappeared. I was in a room now. A very bright room. I shut my eyes. Everything hurt. My head, my body, my emotions. I'm not sure how feelings can hurt, but they can. And it does.

"We're supposed to hate each other!"

_Who is this guy- Oh… _It only took a second for all my memories to return to me. All of them. Immediately, I looked back down at my body.

Fur, short legs, a tail.

I wanted to curse. I wanted to scream. I wanted to _cry_… But I didn't. I took a deep breath and waited for Doofenshmirtz to turn his back.

"Now where is that plug?"

I quickly picked the lock. As I dropped to the floor silently, I noticed the front door creak open. _Right on cue_, I thought.

I saw Vanessa poke her head through the door and my platypus heart nearly stopped beating. I didn't realize my feelings for her would transfer from my human body to my platypus one. She looked beautiful. Her brown hair dangling to her shoulders, her black V-neck and black skinny jeans… A jolt ran though me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I suddenly felt a strong desire to see Vanessa in her previous clothes, preferably, the shorts that showed off her long, muscular legs.

_Get a grip_, I told myself sternly.

Just as Doofenshmirtz picked up the Inator's plug, I round-house kicked him from behind. Vanessa was suddenly there beside me with a baseball bat. Her dad never saw it coming. I winced as I heard the crack. I knew he'd be okay –we didn't want to kill him, only knock him out– and I knew he was to blame for the future Vanessa and I just changed, but I instinctively winced. It sounded painful and Doof only did it because his eviler, second-dimension self was tricking him.

After making sure her father was unconscious, Vanessa turned toward the Animal-Inator –with a rage I've never thought her to have–and bashed it in. And bashed it in. And bashed it in.

Vanessa acted like she had a personal vendetta against the inanimate object. I padded toward her, nuzzling her leg to get her attention. It worked.

"Perry…" Her voice sounded so broken. She bent down to pick me up. As she cradled me in her arms, I snuggled against her neck. I chattered to her affectionately.

"Oh Perry," Vanessa squeezed me tighter, but it didn't hurt. I could feel tears falling off her face and into my fur. I so desperately wanted to kiss her again. To feel my lips tingle against her. Her tongue brush against mine…

I gasped –or I would have if I were capable of gasping– as I felt a pressure on the top of my head. Vanessa had kissed me. Well, she kissed my head, but…technicalities.

"You…You can still understand me, right?"

I chattered my teeth, hoping she'd get the message. She scratched behind my ear; it felt really good.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Vanessa chuckled.

I rubbed my head against Vanessa's neck, causing her to giggle.

"S-Stop! Perry!" Her giggling turned into full-blown laughter. "Perry!"

We continued rolling on the floor for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It was nice. I finally felt content to know she likes me back.

_Liked_, I reminded myself. She _liked _me back. I know she still does. Like me. But now that everything's back to normal, nothing can happen between us. I'm a platypus. The vows don't say "You can now kiss the furry Australian marsupial/mammal mutant-thing." And the agency doesn't allow its agents to get relationships and stay on the force…

So I'm screwed from all directions.

Slowly, we stopped laughing and giggling. I rested by her side, her arms wrapped around me.

"I…I suppose this is it," Vanessa said. I snuggled closer to her and she scratched behind my ear again. I really was going to miss this.

We stayed like that for a while longer, before my watch dinged. I'm not going to lie and say I was unaffected because in all honestly, it scared me half to death. I don't think I've ever jumped as spastically as I did just then. At least I wasn't alone: Vanessa was pretty surprised too.

"Agent P, if you've eliminated the problem, you're needed back at headquarters," Mr. Monogram's voice said. "Over and out."

I was thankful he hadn't seen Vanessa. Looking up, I tried to convey all my emotions and feelings through my eyes. I've never done it before, so I hoped I did it correctly.

"I understand Perry," Vanessa whispered. "You need to go."

_I don't want to_, I said in my mind. After that kiss… Well, I don't think I can ever be fully platypus. Not after I became human and… I don't want to say love. It's too early for that. But I care about her. A lot. And it's very different from the way I care about Phineas or Ferb or Isabella…

Reluctantly, I removed myself from Vanessa's warm embrace.

"Bye Perry," she said smiling. It was a sad smile.

I chattered my teeth one last time. Next time I see her, I can't do anything about it. We both decided that it would be best if we tried to keep our contact minimum. We didn't want to accidently bring about the same future.

Before I left, I made sure to destroy the portal which second-dimension Doof used to talk to this dimension Doofenshmirtz. Satisfied with its demise, I went to the roof and called for my hover-car.

"Wait!"

I turned to see Vanessa running toward me.

"Take this," she shoved something into my hands.

At her touch, I could feel myself shiver. Our hands lingered for a moment longer before she turned and ran back inside. I knew there were tears in her eyes.

I looked down and smiled. I remembered the first day I was turned human. Vanessa had taken me shopping. After insisting I pick out some new clothes for her, I found a piece of jewelry I thought she'd like. I didn't realize it, but it was one of those 'Friends Forever' ones. All I knew was that the trinket dangling at the end was a black rose; Vanessa loves black and I thought the black rose would be perfect.

_Forever_, I thought smiling, reading the word dangling off the necklace next to the black rose. I clasped the necklace around my neck and jumped onto my hover-car.

This isn't the end. Vanessa and I changed the future, but the present changes every day. Maybe someday, somehow, I'll be able to see Vanessa again. See her with human eyes and touch her with human hands.

Maybe someday…


End file.
